Find me
by mimichanMC
Summary: Antes de terminar esta aventura iba a darle 30 oportunidades para encontrarla. Fictober


_Todos los personajes de la serie de Kaitou Saint Tail pertenecen a la genial Megumi Tachikawa ninguno de los personajes me pertenece a mí, aclarado esto aquí vamos._

_:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

**_Find Me_**

**_Por Mimi chan_**

_:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:—:_

**_1_**

**_Dicotomía_**

Había escuchado muchas veces que solo existe una constante en la vida.

El cambio.

Y pelear contra tu deseo del cambio es confuso, exasperante y sobre todo inútil.

Vio a su mejor amiga caminar hacia el altar a los pies del sacerdote que leía una lectura que le era desconocida al tiempo que hermosa y de pronto recostarse completamente en el piso frio de la capilla con la frente tocando el suelo en la postura máxima de sumisión.

Meimi tenía el fuerte impulso de ir a ella y levantar a su querida amiga, a su fuerte, inteligente y dulce amiga. A pesar de que sabía que eso es lo que ella deseaba, odiaba verla tan vulnerable, pero se mantuvo impasible sentada en la butaca tras ella solo mirando.

Todo cambiaba aquí… todo terminaba aquí. Seira viajaría dentro de un mes a América a una misión con otras monjas recién ordenadas. Eso significaba que la amable y dulce novicia que escuchaba a personas con problemas donde los cuales la misteriosa ladrona solía ayudar ya no estaría allí.

Meimi ladeó un poco su cabeza para mirar a la banqueta del otro lado de la capilla, además de Manato y Lina, allí también estaba Asuka Jr. mirando intrigado la ceremonia.

Habían pasado tres años jugando al gato y al ratón con notas y robos. Pero al final no estaban llegando a ninguna parte.

Daiki era como una paradoja, un vicio y su **dicotomía** viviente. Quería que la alcanzara y al mismo tiempo nunca dejaba de correr. Quería tenerlo cerca y sin en cambio a través de los años cada vez se habían alejado más estudiando en diferente escuelas y apenas hablando cuando la casualidad los encontraba. Estaba cansada de esa situación y lamentablemente habían llegado al final del camino, ahora solo les quedaba un mes para llegar a la meta y si no le decía la verdad ahora nunca lo haría.

Escuchó una plegaria ser cantada por la hermana que leía y como su amiga se ponía de pie y recibía una sencilla cruz de madera. La ceremonia había terminado junto a su determinación.

El acertijo se acababa aquí, si después de ese mes él aún no había podido descubrir la verdad. No habría una oportunidad más.

**2**

**Yurei**

Cuando Asuka Jr. escucho los arañazos en su ventana sintió autentico miedo. El joven detective presumía de su escepticismo, siempre había creído en las cosas por encima de lo que se podía comprobar con hechos, así que al escuchar ese sonido cerca de las dos de la madrugada le puso los pelos de punta.

Pero armándose de valor… de todo el valor posible en esa situación fue hasta la ventana y corrió la cortina, encontrando del otro lado solo una nota. Daiki abrió la ventana recuperando la pequeña nota mirando a todos lados, pero por supuesto ella no estaba allí.

_"Empieza la cuenta a atrás. Número 1. Hace tres años, yo estaba también en el juego de los Dolphins."_

— ¿La cuenta atrás?

Asuka Jr. miró la nota sin entender nada. Esto no tenía nada que ver con un robo evidentemente, pero ¿Qué quería decir entonces? Era demasiado tarde, tenía sueño y no pensaba con claridad, quizá por la mañana las cosas fueran más claras. Cerró la ventana no son observar con cuidado una vez más, pero ella no estaba allí.

Meimi por su parte estaba sentada en un árbol frente a la ventana del otro lado de la calle. No había esperado despertar al detective al poner la nota y arañar el vidrio, pero la idea de visitarlo en la mitad de la noche como un **fantasma** de ultratumba había sido demasiado divertida para dejarla pasar. ¿Lo entendería? ¿Podría imaginarse cuál había sido la intención de su mensaje? Había pasado la noche en vela pensando en el modo de darle las pistas que la pudieran llevar a ella y aunque ni ella misma tenía claro lo que estaba haciendo estaba decidida a continuar a donde quiera que esto la fuera a llevar.**  
**

**3**

**Colonia**

_"Numero 2. **Odio** completamente la loción que usas. Déjala"_

Cuando Daiki llegó a su aula de clases lo primero que encontró fue una nota más al abrir su primer libro de texto.

No quería sentirse así, pero lo primero que sintió al ver la pequeña nota con el mensaje críptico, fue irritación. Quizá tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que no había podido dormir en toda la noche dándole una y mil vueltas a la nota anterior, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que quería decir y ahora tenía una segunda nota para aumentar su tortura. Por simple impulso levantó una de las solapas de su uniforme y olió.

— No huele tan fuerte, ya te lo dije – una voz femenina lo descubrió en la inspección.

Daiki giró a ver a Takamiya que iba en la misma clase que él. Si pudiera ser un poco más suspicaz pensaría que la chica lo seguía. Hablando de la famosa loción, había sido un regalo de navidad, del que la chica se quejaba siempre que nunca usaba, así que un par de veces se la había puesto solo para que dejara de molestarlo.

Ahora, sabía que no la volvería a usar. Se sacó el saco alejándose del olor de la colonia y guardó dentro de un de los bolsillos la pequeña nota, no tenía por costumbre contarle a Lina sobre las notas que recibía de Saint Tail, cuanto menos ahora que parecía algo completamente personal

"La cuenta atrás" la pequeña oración daba vueltas en su cabeza. No entendía que significaba pero, un mal presentimiento le estaba llenando el estómago como un cumulo de piedras frías, aun no sabía lo que significado pero las sospechas, las odiaba.**  
**

**4**

**Rubí**

_"Numero 3: Cuando era niña me encantaba el anillo de compromiso de mi madre, ella entonces me enseño una valiosa lección. Un rubí no es más que una **piedra** hermosa por la que la gente es capaz de hacer cosas terribles, pero solo eso, una piedra"_

A fuerza de pasar dos noches en vela Daiki creía empezar a entender lo que estaba pasando.

Estas cosas que St. Tail estaba enviándole en notas eran pequeños datos de ella misma. Y esta cuenta atrás era… sobre quien era ella. Esto era algo implícito entre los dos, no había hecho nunca falta palabras para decirse uno al otro que esta persecución ya no era lo que había sido en un principio. Él… ya no sentía que estuviera corriendo para alcanzarla la mitad de las veces, más de lo que lo hacía pasa saber que en las cosas que hacia estaba a salvo. Esto es algo que jamás admitiría ante nadie, incluso no ante sí mismo, pero en su interior lo sabía, si seguía corriendo tras ella tenía más que ver con una incansable curiosidad por saber su identidad que por el de atraparla por los "crímenes" que cometía.

Así que esta cuenta atrás, era un límite de tiempo, para terminar esta persecución.

Él siempre había tenido claro que esto terminaría más tarde o más temprano y por mucho tiempo había pensado que estaba preparado para ello, pero ese nudo en su garganta tan apretado que amenazaba con asfixiarlo parecía decir lo contrario.

[…]

Meimi miró en su mano el hermoso anillo con un rubí rojo que su padre le había regalado a su madre. Evidentemente cuando estaban recién casados su padre jamás se habría podido permitir un anillo así, el sueldo de un mago principiante era un chiste. Pero después de un par de años de muchos esfuerzos su padre le había dado ese anillo a su madre. Un anillo que su madre nunca usaba.

Después de los años como Lucifer su madre había tomado una autentica fobia a las joyas. La única joya que alguna vez la había visto usar que no fueran adornos de fantasía había sido su banda matrimonial, desde que era pequeña recordaba la expresión triste de su madre al ver los escaparates de las joyerías o esa expresión melancolía cuando miraba ese anillo, y no lo había entendido hasta ahora.

Meimi había soñado cientos de veces cuando había sido una niña inocente con un príncipe azul que llegaría, se arrodillaría ante ella con un anillo tan hermoso como ese para prometerle felicidad eterna. Algunas de esas fantasías habían tenido un rostro con ojos negros y cabello rebelde.

Ahora mientras más se acercaba la fecha de decir adiós, las fantasías se desvanecían en el aire. Se quitó el anillo y lo regreso a su estuche dejándolo en la gaveta donde su madre siempre lo guardaba

— Por favor Daiki… no me decepciones.

Por favor, que él pudiera entender.

**5**

**Hermana**

_"Numero 4: Hace poco perdí a mi mejor amiga. Ha hecho una promesa eterna por la que no puede ser más mi hermana, no dejo de pensar en todo lo que perderé cuando ella ya no esté cerca de mi… no dejo de pensar en lo que pasara después de eso, tampoco."_

— ¿Haneoka?

Meimi puso el libro en su lugar en la estantería y respiró profundo antes de girar a ver al chico que la había llamado.

Daiki Asuka Jr. siempre sería una vista que disfrutaba. Pero era una visión más segura en la distancia, no cuando estaba dejándole una nota en un libro que ella había recién averiguado que estaba por consultar.

— Hola — respondió Meimi a su llamado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó como siempre con un tono interrogante.

— Solo… lo mismo que todo el mundo Asuka Jr., buscar un libro.

Meimi se pateó mentalmente. Pero en momentos como ese era más segura la máscara de desdén que intentar inventar una explicación poco creíble. Pero, esta vez Asuka Jr. no picó en el anzuelo. Avanzó a donde estaba ella con pasos lentos. Meimi sintió un escalofrió, quizá era su imaginación pero con el tiempo Daiki había desarrollado algo que ella íntimamente solía llamar un "paso de depredador" una forma de acercarse tan silencioso e intimidante que le ponía la carne de gallina.

— ¿No te parece que somos demasiado mayores para jugar este juego, Haneoka? – su respuesta habría sido valida si esta fuera una biblioteca pública, y no la de la facultad de ciencias políticas, y dudaba que los libros de criminalística que estaban en ese pasillo ayudaran en algo a ciencias sociales que era lo que ella estudiaba.

— Nunca se es demasiado viejo para jugar – dijo burlándose de su juego de palabras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Meimi se mordió el labio y no pudo ignorar el hecho de que el detective no se perdió ese gesto.

— Seira – casi escupió el nombre, la chica pelirroja de su boca, como si fuera un pájaro asustado en su mano – tú… tu sabes que ella se va en poco más de tres semanas a América.

— Algo así la escuche decir en su ceremonia de votos.

— Estoy… estoy organizando una colecta para ella. – Seira iba a matarla por estar haciendo este tipo de cosas – ella insiste en que no necesitara dinero para su viaje que la misión le dará todo o que necesita.

— Las cosas a veces no son tan simples en América, tiene países hermosos, pero peligrosos también.

— ¿Puedo… puedo contar contigo?

— Puedo pescar algo de mis ahorros sin problemas – la expresión en su rostro estaba tan asustada que simplemente no pudo evitar poner una mano en su hombro consolándola, el sentimiento **fraternal** que había entre ellas dos no era un misterio para nadie, Meimi no debía estarlo pasando nada bien pensando en lo que su amiga estaba por pasar tan lejos de ella – Seira estará bien, es una chica inteligente y no me cabe duda que puede cuidarse sola.

Meimi sintió escalofríos correr desde donde Daiki tenía puesta su mano a la boca de su estómago, maldito fuera su cuerpo que no podía dejar de reaccionar a él.

— Por favor – dio un paso atrás saliendo de su alcance por su propia salud mental – no le digas a nadie que vine aquí a pedirte esto, no quiero que llegue a ella se sienta presionada.

— Hecho.

La chica ni siquiera llegó a despedirse simplemente dio la vuelta y salió de allí. Ojos negros la siguieron hasta que la vieron salir de la biblioteca. Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista Asuka Jr. no pudo si no burlarse de sí mismo. Tomó el libro que había ido a buscar y se preguntó que le pasaba a él con las pelirrojas.

**6 **

**Súper heroes**

_"Numero 5: ¿Te gustan las películas de súper héroes? A mí me encantan. Cuando yo era niña soñaba con la idea de ponerme un antifaz y un traje de súper héroe e ir por la ciudad, salvando personas y bajando gatitos de los árboles. ¿Dirías que he cumplido mi sueño?"_

Daiki se quedó de pie frente al pequeño cine de la ciudad. Había una película de acción, una de romance y una más de las muchas películas de súper héroes que estaban tan de moda.

Nunca había visto una película de súper héroes, por tanto no sabía si le gustaban o no. No era un amante del cine en realidad, era más de ver deportes y leer libros, así que nunca se había planteado si le gustaba el cine de súper héroes o cualquier otro cine.

El chico se distrajo un momento al ver como dos personas que conocía bien, se acercaban a la entrada del cine.

— ¡Oh vamos, por favor, Seira! – Meimi sostuvo las manos de su mejor amiga, casi arrastrándola a las taquillas del pequeño cinema — Es quizá la última película que podamos ver juntas.

— Meimi… – la joven monja vestida de civil, aunque aún así muy recatada trataba de resistirse aunque sin mucha energía — es que es clasificación para adolescentes, no sé qué piensen en la capilla al saber que veo estas películas tan violentas.

— Es solo P13, y tenemos más de 18. Por favor, no te quedan muchos días libres, por favor no digas que no.

— Está bien. Iré contigo.

— Ya lo veras te va a encantar, ¡Es _Wonder Woman_! Súper fuerza, puede desviar balas con sus brazos y su lazo de la verdad es genial. Lo que me hubiera ayudado tener uno de esos…

— Apuesto que a todo el mundo le gustaría tener un lazo de la verdad, sea lo que sea eso – intervino el chico en la conversación sin poder resistirlo.

Meimi giró sobre sus pies y vio allí de pie a Daiki. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí hasta ese momento y como siempre Seira no le había advertido nada. Tenía en las manos el comic de la mujer maravilla que había dejado esa mañana en el buzón de su casa.

— ¿Vienes a ver una película, Asuka Jr.? – preguntó Seira con la misma tranquilidad de quien canta en medio de un huracán, que siempre tenía.

— ¿Te gustan las películas de súper héroes? – preguntó "de nuevo" Meimi con curiosidad.

— Nunca he visto una – confesó algo incómodo.

— Yo tampoco había visto nunca una hasta que Meimi me trajo – explicó Seira, sin saber que Daiki recordaría esto como algo importante después — ella es una gran admiradora del género.

— Bueno… supongo que puedes imaginar lo increíble que sería tener un alter **ego** que te hiciera sentir poderosa y capaz de lo imposible, poder ayudar a todo mundo sin que nadie pueda juzgar si haces bien o mal. A las personas como nosotros nunca nos lo permitirían así como así.

— Supongo que puedo imaginarlo.

— La función esta por espesar. ¿Entras?

El joven detective solo subió los hombros en conformidad y todos fueron a la taquilla por los boletos. Meimi sonrió en su interior… al menos, parecía, Daiki lo estaba intentando.

**7**

**Naturaleza**

_Numero 6: Hace un par de años note algo, que no he podido ignorar desde se momento. Tus ojos cambian de color según tu humor. La primera vez que lo note fue un día después de la primera ocasión en la que me perseguiste. Tus ojos eran como aguamarina, completamente felices… Sí, un día después._

La ladrona no tenía que decirlo claramente. Si ponías atención y seguro Asuka Jr. lo estaba haciendo, eso quería decir que en su vida diaria él la había visto al día siguiente. El mismo día que el alcaide le había dado la placa que le permitía el acceso a la investigación de Saint Tail.

Daiki trató de recordar, de verdad que trató de recordar a que personas había visto aquel día, pero estaba tan emocionado aquella ocasión por la oportunidad que estaban poniendo en sus manos, que no lograba recordar nada más.

El chico se tiró sobre su cama realmente enojado con nadie más que si mismo. La nota había llegado esta vez en una caja de regalo desde una tienda de arreglos locales. Una caja llena de bolas de polietileno para encontrar solo una nota al fondo. Pero ella se lo había hecho llegar no como uno de sus clásicos trucos, sino que se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo llegar desde un negocio local.

Era una forma sutil también de decir: "conozco los negocios locales, quizá eso significa que también vivo en esta ciudad".

Por supuesto que había llamado al local para preguntar por la procedencia del "regalo" pero todo lo que le habían podido explicar es que habían recibido un correo electrónico (un correo que ahora mismo estaba cancelado y que había tenido un bloqueador de IP) con la nota solo para ser impresa y con el pago en electrónico correspondiente a la tienda. Saint Tail había tenido mucho cuidado en que tampoco el pago pudiera ser rastreado.

De verdad que empezaba a sentirse simplemente estúpido. Habían llegado con esas seis notas a lo largo de seis días. La ladrona parecía casi tenerlo vigilado constantemente, porque había sabido siempre que recibiría las notas, dudaba mucho que le enviaría más de una al día y tampoco sabía cuántas le pensaba hacer llegar.

— Si de naturaleza **cambiante** hablamos – dijo al aire, el joven de ojos ahora color aceituna, a la ladrona en el lugar donde estuviera, al destino y a su estupidez – tu pelo parece hacer lo mismo. A veces parece caoba, otras casi bermellón y en ocasiones… en ocasiones su cabello parecía como el naranja del atardecer…

Al igual que el cabello de Meimi.

Pero Daiki se cerró en banda a ese pensamiento y su mente trató de nuevo alcanzar a recordar a las personas que había visto ese lejano día hacía más de tres años, antes de que esa última idea lo pudiera alcanzar.

**8**

**Cigarrillos**

_Numero 7: A veces tu aliento huele a tabaco. Supongo que pasar todos estos años con tu padre, como fumador pasivo, te ha hecho adoptar ese mal hábito…_

_Ya ha pasado una semana Daiki, ¿Estas más cerca o más lejos de la verdad ahora?_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo que cosa?

Seira se veía incluso un poco pálida, pero no precisamente sorprendida sino más bien, Meimi podría apostar, que se veía molesta.

— He estado dándole a Daiki pistas de quien soy.

— Pero ¡¿Por qué?!

— Hermana Seira ya debería saberlo – tomó las manos de su amiga que estaban, como siempre, un poco frías – sin la novicia en la capilla de Saint Paulia que escuche los problemas de las personas, ¿Cómo podría Saint Tail hacer algo?

Toda la molestia de Seira se fue en ese momento remplazado por dolor. Ella sabía también que esto es lo que iba a pasar, era lo más lógico, lo más seguro para Meimi de todos modos.

— Esta es la última oportunidad que le daré, si al final él no ha descubierto quien soy, yo… yo me alejare definitivamente de él.

— Meimi, pero tú lo quieres.

— Eso no importa Seira, nuestros caminos van separados, quizá el de Saint Tail y Daiki han seguido juntos, pero no estoy segura de que él este mirándome, pues… a mí.

— Oh, Meimi.

— Voy a darle treinta pistas. No creo que sean pocas y quien sabe, algo bueno puede pasar.

Seira miró a su amiga a la que la traicionaban sus ojos que se veían cristalinos ahora mismo. Tenía miedo y ella tenía miedo por ella, solo sostuvo sus manos más fuerte y oró con fuerza por que la luz del universo fuera justa y solo algo bueno pasara, había hecho el bien para muchos, por mucho tiempo, se lo había ganado.

Pero él miedo no se iba por que el mundo no era justo después de todo.

[…]

Daiki miró la cajetilla de cigarrillos en el escritorio en su habitación. Por un momento pensó que lo había dejado allí por error, procuraba siempre tener el paquete de tabaco escondido pues su padre le había advertido mil veces que era un vicio casi imposible de vencer, si supiera que esporádicamente fumaba lo mataría. Pero cuando vio la nota prendida de la caja sabía que era ella quien lo había dejado allí.

A decir verdad le daba un poco de vergüenza que ella supiera que había tomado un hábito tan poco saludable. Un hábito que evidentemente reprobaba pues al abrir la cajetilla no encontró los cigarrillos si no un paquete de chicles de nicotina en su lugar. Sacó uno de la caja y lo arrojó a su boca con ira.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero no estaba ni más lejos ni más cerca, estaba en el mismo lugar.

**9**

**Lycoris Radiata**

_Numero 8: Dice una vieja leyenda china que cuando te encuentras con alguien que puede que nunca más vuelvas a ver, las higanbana, esas grandes flores rojas ¿Las conoces, verdad? crecerán a lo largo del camino que esas dos personas compartan… a veces cuando caminamos juntos, suelo mirar el camino deseando que no estén allí._

Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Fue lo primero que pensó Asuka Jr. cuando vio a la chica de pie el balcón del edificio que se suponía estaba vacío. Lo segundo fue que lucía hermosa.

— Hola.

La chica en un vestido rojo de coctel volteó, reconociendo solo con la voz a la persona que la había encontrado en ese lugar. Un cigarrillo recién encendido colgaba de su boca y por un momento le pareció idéntico a su padre.

— Hola – respondió regresando su vista al vacío sintiendo como el olor a tabaco quemado estaba cada vez más cerca.

— ¿Necesitabas aire?

— Desesperadamente – aire y poner algo de distancia con cierto chico rubio que seguía en la sala bebiendo champaña — no me siento nada cómoda en eventos así.

— Y ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

— Mi cita pensó que sería divertido venir.

Daiki se puso a su lado mirando a lo lejos mientras soltaba al aire una bocanada de humo, un enorme jardín de flores se extendía por todo el jardín de aquella mansión. La fiesta era una beneficencia a favor del cuerpo de policía, así que lo habían invitado a ir para contar una o dos historias divertidas de perseguir a la ladrona más famosa de todo Seika, a los peces gordos de la ciudad. Si en sus manos hubiera podido quedar la elección de ir o no ir, ciertamente no estaría allí.

— ¿Tienes citas de nuevo con la alta sociedad? – le preguntó no ignorando aquel magnate que una vez le había propuesto matrimonio.

Meimi lo miro de reojo y solo entonces Daiki vio el carmín en sus labios, brillante como una cereza, sintió su estómago dar un vuelco.

— Estoy saliendo con Charles – aclaró Meimi con cierta diversión, era después de todo también un joven detective que ahora mismo estaba en a fuerza de Japón. Al parecer tenía un tipo, se burló de sí misma — supongo que lo conoces.

Charles Michaels, no podía ser otro adivinó Asuka Jr. Un detective que había llegado en un programa de intercambio con la policía de Londres ese año.

— No tenía idea que fuera su novia – dijo antes de aspirar de nuevo algo de humo.

— No su novia, solo su cita… algunas veces. ¿Me das un poco?

Daiki no entendió bien al principio, hasta que supo que Meimi le estaba pidiendo algo de su cigarrillo, dándole una calada le dio el cigarrillo a medio quemar. La chica lo llevó a su boca y la vio aspirar, después sacar el humo con evidente incomodidad.

— ¡Dios, es asqueroso! – Se lo había pedido movida por la curiosidad, ahora sabía que nunca se encariñaría con un habito tan amargo — ¿Cómo puede gustarte algo así?

— Es casi a fuerza de costumbre, mi casa siempre olía a tabaco y supongo que termine con eso en mi sistema – sacó la tableta de chicles de nicotina que habían llegado con la nota siete y se los mostró – sin en cambio, estoy peleando con ello.

Meimi giró de nuevo para ver el jardín a sus pies a unos cuantos metros, volvió a aspirar el cigarrillo, solo por la necedad de no regresárselo al joven detective, seguía siendo horrible, pero como había dicho era a algo a lo que te podías acostumbrar. Pocas cosas en el mundo son a las que no te puedes acostumbrar en realidad.

— Es… Charles es un gran chico.

— Sí, eso me han dicho – respondió Daiki — no trabajo directamente con él, pero sé que ha caído bien en la delegación.

— No va a funcionar – no importaba que tan dulce o encantador el inglés hubiera demostrado ser con ella hasta el momento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me gusta otro chico – respondió con un suspiro, la chica.

— ¿Qué haces saliendo con uno, si te gusta otro?

Meimi dio una última calada al cigarrillo que se consumió completo con esto, guardó el humo un momento dentro de ella imaginando como el hollín debía estar llenando de ceniza su garganta y bajando a sus pulmones.

— Algunas cosas están destinadas a no pasar. – Soltó el humo entonces, sintiendo la boca amarga — Ese chico… nunca podrá verme de la forma en la que yo quiero que me vea… solo ve lo que quiere ver.

— Lo siento.

— No es tu culpa – Meimi se rio un momento por lo fácil que había salido de su boca decir eso, como si Daiki pudiera saber que hablaba de él mismo — no es culpa de nadie, solo… somos esas personas que se encuentran en el mismo camino por un momento, pero deben tomar rutas diferentes – le tendió la colilla apagada de lo que había sido el cigarro – buenas noches, Asuka Jr.

La chica lo dejo allí sin saber exactamente que hacer más que verla regresar a la fiesta de la que habían huido. Daiki estuvo a punto de tirar la colilla de cigarrillo al vacío pero vio un enorme templete de flores rojas la misma flor que había tenido en la cabeza desde que Saint Tail había dejado esa nota en el viejo libro de bilogía en el librero de su habitación. Guardo pues la colilla de regreso en la cajetilla a pesar de que dejaría un sabor amargo en todos los demás cigarrillos. Quizá no era algo tan malo.

_Fin 9_

_17/10/19_

_1:33 p.m._

**10**

**Perturbado**

_Numero 9: Ayer alguien me pidió ser su novia, acepte. Quizá tenga que ir a robar algo a su casa esta semana. Las bromas de la vida._

No había esperado que el encuentro se diera así, aunque en realidad no había muchas más opciones de cómo se podía dar con la chica de traje de mago.

El nombre de Charles Michaels había estado rodando por su cabeza desde el día anterior, cuando volvió al salón y vio como Meimi bailaba con él, en medio de una concurrida pista de baile. En toda la noche no había podido dejar de seguir su vestido rojo. Ahora estaba en el tejado de la casa del dicho detective, viendo ahora un suave tutu rosa empujado por el viento, mientras la ladrona sostenía contra su pecho una pequeña reliquia religiosa.

— Ahora parece que ni siquiera se puede confiar de los policías para que no sean ladrones o traficantes.

— ¿Qué significan las notas? – Daiki no pensaba irse con rodeos, no esta vez al menos.

— ¿Aun no lo has podido descubrir?

— Estas… estas abandonando. – le costaba incluso decirlo en voz alta.

— No por placer te lo aseguro.

— ¿Cuando?

— Cuando termine este mes. Esto ha durado más de lo que creí que podía durar, es hora de parar.

Daiki se sintió algo muy parecido al dolor y al miedo hasta lo más profundo de su ser, por comprobar finalmente lo que había intuido como real. Una sensación de vacío empezó a formarse casi desde la primera nota intima que ella le había enviado, ahora ese vacío se sentía además de todo helado.

— Serán 30 notas – agrego la chica informándolo de su decisión — creo que estoy dándote más oportunidades de las que debería pero… pero…

Aun en lo más profundo de sí misma, de forma traicionera, quería ser atrapada por él. Quería que Daiki lograra este afán al que había dedicado tantos años y que había **perturbado** su vida hasta un punto que ninguno de los dos podría remediar. Al menos quería darle un buen final, un final satisfactorio para ambos. Ella tampoco quería renunciar porque se quedara sola, siempre sentiría que habría podido hacer más. Si él la atrapaba, eso cambiaba las cosas, al menos para ella.

— Debo irme.

— Tú… ¿Aun tienes que ir a la casa de tu novio esta semana?

La ladrona lo miró con cierta melancolía y suspiró… Dios, Daiki realmente estaba completamente perdido.

— No, en realidad ya no es mi novio. Todo duro solo un momento, como mucha cosas en la vida. — Las sirenas de la policía estallaron en la noche de pronto acercándose a la casa. – lee con atención y piensa, no en lo que vez, si no en lo que no vez.

Sin esperar una respuesta la ladrona soltó en el aire una bengala tan brillante que la casa entera se ilumino como el día. Cuando pudieron mirar de nuevo, ella no estaba más allí.

_Fin 10_

_17/10/19_

_2:03 p.m._

**_11_**

**Cómplice**

_Numero 10: ¿Sabías que la mordedura de un ser humano es cien veces peor que la de un animal? Me siento como Sigurd Eysteinsson el día de hoy. A veces no sabes en quien confiar._

Daiki vio a Meimi entrar a la comisaria con un semblante serio y molesto. No podía culparla, él también estaba en realidad también enfadado por que estuviera metida en este lio. La conocía. Podía no haberla visto por un par de años pero sabía quién era esa chica y sabía que no era verdad de lo que la acusaban.

— Meimi – el joven detective la llamó y esta se acercó a él

— Asuka jr. Estoy aquí.

— Lamento que Michaels te metiera en este problema.

— No te preocupes, soy inocente y vengo a probarlo. En realidad estoy más enojada porque… no lo sé, siempre he creído que soy un buen juez de carácter y resulta que estuve saliendo con un traficante de arte y para colmo estaba usándome como coartada. No creí nunca ser tan tonta para no darme cuenta de algo así.

El detective en jefe salió en ese momento de su oficina y se acercó a los dos jóvenes, se presentó con Meimi y le pidió amablemente que lo acompañara a uno de los salones de interrogación. La pelirroja le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de que la puerta de la sala se cerrara.

Daiki no pudo resistirse de entrar a la sala contigua donde podía ver el interrogatorio, preocupado por lo que pudieran preguntarle a su ex compañera.

El interrogatorio fue normal en un principio. Meimi le explicó al detective que había conocido a Michaels en la capilla del Saint Paulia donde solía pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga y él había excusado entrar solo para conocer más de la ciudad. Habían salido un par de veces. En todas aquellas ocasiones el detective la había ido a traer y llevar a las puertas de su casa y después había cometido algún atraco cubriéndose las espaldas, excusando que sus citas siempre duraban más de lo que en realidad lo hacían. Ella no sabía nada.

— Sin en cambio el Sr Michaels dice que usted estaba enterada de los atracos y que le ayudaba a mover las piezas de arte – leyó la declaración del imputado desde un archivo.

— No me cabe duda que Michaels tiene un cómplice pero no soy yo – dijo con seguridad Meimi.

— ¿Cómo puedo yo estar seguro de ello?

— Detective con todo respeto. Usted cree que alguien que trafica arte necesita trabajar cinco días a la semana de niñera para poder ahorrar para la universidad. Revise por favor todos mis movimientos bancarios, deposito solo cinco mil yenes a la semana en mi cuenta personal.

— Eso no podría ser más que una bonita coartada

— Lo sería si no fuera porque tengo ya dos años trabajando en lo mismo, mucho tiempo antes de que conociera a Charles y seguro lo seguiré haciendo mucho después de que él este en prisión. La venta de una sola de las piezas que se robó seguro me serviría para pagarme al menos tres carreras. Créame, dejaría mi trabajo con gusto.

Meimi quiso agregar con toda su alma que había tenido cien oportunidades antes de hacerse de una pieza de arte o de alguna joya carísima, pero nunca la había tomado. Era una ladrona, pero no se consideraba una criminal, no tenía nada que ver con lo que la acusaban.

— No tenemos ninguna prueba contra usted más que la declaración del Sr. Michaels, así que por ahora puede irse. No salga de la cuidad por si se le requiere de nuevo y estará bajo vigilancia.

— No despida a nadie si no es capaz de hacer una buena vigilancia – advirtió Meimi sin dejarse asustar por la velada amenaza del detective.

— ¿Por qué dice eso?

— No me gusta ser vigilada o perseguida. – no más que por una persona, pero de nuevo se ahorró esa declaración — Y seguro saldré del radar de cualquier oficial fácilmente. ¿Puedo retirarme?

— Sí.

El jefe de detectives se puso de pie y le abrió la puerta de la sala dejándola ir. Daiki tenía que admitir que estaba impresionado por la tranquilidad de Meimi en el interrogatorio. Había visto muchos. Las personas, incluso las inocentes, solían ponerse nerviosas en un escenario así. Balbuceaban, se confundían, pero ella había mantenido todo el tiempo la calma y había respondido todo sin dudar.

Ciertamente esta era una faceta de Meimi Haneoka que él no se hubiera esperado nunca.

_Fin 11_

_17/10/19_

_2:18 p.m._

**_12_**

**_Vigilante_**

_Numero 11: Solo tomo café y tostadas para desayunar pero ¿Acaso no lo hace todo el mundo?_

Cuando Daiki se dio cuenta de que la dirección no era la que esperaba se llevó una sorpresa. La dirección que Meimi había dejado en la delegación de policía el día anterior había sido la de un complejo de pequeños departamentos que por lo regular se rentaban a estudiantes. Si no calculaba mal, Meimi tenía ahora mismo diecisiete años, era un poco demasiado joven para vivir por su cuenta, pero no creía que hubiera dejado una dirección falsa. Cuando estuvo frente al número veinticinco, llamó al timbre y esperó, desde dentro escuchó como se acercaban a la puerta y la abrían.

La pelirroja estaba allí vestida con una camiseta demasiado grande que le quedaba casi como un vestido y el cabello enmarañado, lo recibió. Sus ojos un momento se habían visto somnolientos y después alertas.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Asuka.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— Siempre que no te asuste un poco de desorden.

La chica se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar. El departamento era muy pequeño, parecía lo justo para una sola persona, lo dejo pasar al espacio que debía ser su sala y cocina y fue hasta una cafetera que puso a trabajar, bostezando.

— ¿A que debo el honor de tu visita? – dijo dándole la espalda poniendo pan en una tostadora.

Daiki se distrajo un momento muy a su pesar viendo algo que por fuerza le parecía familiar. Meimi llevaba su cabello sostenido en un rollo en su cabeza y la camiseta se le resbalaba por los hombros dejándolos desnudos, allí había una **constelación** de pecas regadas en su piel como las manchas de una orquídea. Él… él había visto pecas similares en los hombros de Saint Tail una vez cuando había logrado acercarse lo suficiente a ella.

Tenía que ser… tenía que ser algo que le pasaba a las pelirrojas ¿Verdad?

— ¿Daiki? – Meimi puso una taza de café frente a él, agitando una mano frente a su rostro – la tierra a Asuka Jr.

— Lo siento, me distraje un momento.

— Si tú lo dices, más bien parecías haber hecho un viajecito astral, daba miedo.

— ¿Por qué ya no vives con tus padres?

La tostadora hizo botar el pan detrás de ella y la chica fue a recogerlo, se acomodó uno de los hombros de la camiseta dejando solo uno descubierto.

— Tu sabes… mis padres están intentando tener un nuevo bebé y sus intentos empezaban a ser incomodos… ruidosos.

Daiki se sonrojo tras su taza de café. Estaba bueno. La chica puso delante de él también una tostada con mantequilla.

— Desde hace tiempo había pensado en la posibilidad de vivir por mi parte – sobre todo cuando tenía que escabullirse por las noches y no quería que sus padres la descubrieran – así que me decidí y vine aquí. Mamá ya está embarazada por cierto, está segura que esta vez será un niño.

— Felicidades.

— ¿Viniste solo a beber café y a hacer una visita social?

— El jefe Takeda me envió a verificar que esta fuera tu dirección y que no hubieras huido de la ciudad.

— Que no se diga que no se lo advertí.

Desde que había salido de la delegación habían sido puestos dos agentes a vigilarla. Ella los había perdido en un centro comercial. Habían sido relevados por otro policía que la había visto salir una hora después de una estética con una manicura nueva. A este lo había perdido en una juguetería, tres horas después la habían visto salir de una tienda de mascotas a treinta minutos de distancia en auto. Esta vez tres agentes habían sido puestos a vigilarla y de nuevo los había perdido en los pasillos de un hospital. Desde ese momento no habían sabido nada y después de haber burlado a seis agentes el propio jefe se había negado a poner a nadie más a prueba, hasta esa mañana.

— No soy culpable, y si los agentes no pudieron seguirme el paso no es mi culpa. Ayer tenía recados que hacer, después de visitar a una de las niñas que cuido que fue internada por una apendicitis vine a casa.

— Los agentes van a recibir un buen castigo, ¿Sabes?

— Y entonces te dieron a ti la labor de vigilarme – Meimi sonrió como si le estuviera contando algún tipo de chiste secreto – cuidado, se te va a volver alguna clase de marca personal perseguir ladronas.

— No es gracioso.

— Opino lo contrario.

— Vine a decirte que Charles ha reventado anoche. El jefe lo ha tenido en interrogación desde que lo detuvimos y no pudo más con la presión, a dicho quién es su verdadero cómplice y te ha exculpado completamente.

— ¿De casualidad ha dicho por qué me inculpo desde un principio? – la mayor causa de su curiosidad era eso. ¿Qué ganaba con involucrarla?

— Porque no quisiste acostarte con él – él mismo había escuchado cuando el traficante que había pasado ya 48 horas en interrogación lo había soltado furioso, en su momento lo había encontrado divertido, viendo los ojos azules de Meimi con un cierto aire de cansancio que lucía simplemente sexi, lo entendía un poco mejor.

— Lo peor de todo es que me lo imagine – las intenciones de Charles habían sido discretas pero directas y no es que ella no tuviera curiosidad, pero él no encabezaba la lista de un solo nombre con quien quisiera intentarlo.

— El jefe quiere que sepas que estas fuera de toda la investigación y se disculpa si te hizo pasar un mal momento.

— Solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, lo entiendo. Gracias por venir a decírmelo.

El joven detective se terminó su café y se levantó de la pequeña isla de su cocina. Meimi lo acompañó a la puerta.

— Gracias por el café.

— Cuando quieras.

— Podría tomarte la palabra, el café estaba bueno.

— Lo digo en serio, puedes venir cuando quieras, hasta luego Asuka.

Daiki atrapó una última chispa de los ojos azules de la chica antes de que cerrara la puerta y lo recorrió un escalofrió. Quizá después de todo sí que tenía un tipo.

_Fin 12_

_18/10/19_

_12:26 a.m.  
_

**_13_**

**_Natural Woman_**

_Numero 12: _

_When my soul was in the lost and found  
You came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
'Til your kiss helped me name it  
Now I'm no longer doubtful, of what I'm living for  
And if I make you happy I don't need to do more._

No había necesitado ser un genio para saber que esto era la lírica de una canción, solo meter el fragmento de la canción en un buscador de internet le dio el resultado que buscaba. Aretha Franklin no era un nombre que le sonara para nada, tuvo que tomarse un tiempo para averiguar que era una famosa cantante de hacia medio siglo.

¿Quién en esa ciudad escuchaba esa clase de música? Se sorprendió al averiguar que de hecho había una cafetería en la cuidad que tenía sus noches de los jueves dedicadas a solo tocar soul y varias bandas locales solían llenar el pequeño local. No estaba seguro de que hacer. Si fuera una investigación normal iría a ese lugar a hacer preguntas, pero considerando que era algo personal entre él y Saint Tail estaba dividido.

[…]

Meimi vi entrar a Asuka Jr. al local. Bueno, eso significaba que quizá no estaba tan perdido, al menos había entendido a la primera que hacer con esa pieza de la canción y lo llevó justo al lugar donde tenía que ir. Lo observo acercarse a la barra y pedir algo de tomar y hablar con la camarera que estaba batiendo tanto sus pestañas que le serviría de abanico a cualquiera. Si no fuera porque lo hacía con todos los clientes atractivos que entraban a la noche de soul se sentiría más celosa. Decidida se levantó de la mesa donde estaba, se disculpó con un par de amigos que había hecho en el lugar y se acercó a él.

— ¿Quieres bailar?

— No, lo siento – rechazo la oferta sin siquiera fijarse.

— Qué manera tan fea de responder, Asuka Jr.

Daiki entonces por encima del sonido del bajo y el piano de la canción que sonaba, reconoció esa voz y giró a verla. Últimamente parecía encontrársela en todos lados.

— Anda ven – dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo a la pista donde algunas parejas bailaban lentamente.

Daiki no se resistió más, llegaron a la pista y reconoció la canción por la que había llegado a ese lugar.

— No luces como el tipo que escucha esta música – dijo Meimi acomodando la mano de Daiki en su cintura y subiendo las suyas por sus hombros – ¿Estás aquí por negocios?

— Algo así – no a Meimi, no a nadie en realidad le hablaría de este extraño pacto entre él y Saint Tail – A ti siempre te vi como la clase de chica que escuchaba pop e idols

— Sorpresa. Mi madre ama esta música, no me preguntes como la descubrió porque no lo sé, pero hay épocas que la escucha día y noche, ella me trajo aquí la primera vez cuando tenía solo 12 años. – recargó sus manos mejor alrededor de su cuello – y aunque no lo creas, este tipo de música te toca el **alma**, fue escrita por gente perdidamente enamorada, con el corazón completamente roto o desesperada por ser tratados como seres humanos. Si pones atención puedes sentirlo.

_Oh baby, what you done to me?_

_You make me feel so good inside_

_And I just wanna be close to you_

_You make me feel so alive._

Pero él no podía sentir nada de eso, lo único que podía sentir en ese momento era el aroma a lavanda de lo que ella se pusiera en el cabello y las manos cálidas alrededor de su cuello mientras se mecían suavemente… aunque había algo que si que podía sentir.

Sentía ganas de besarla.

_Fin 13_

_18/10/19_

_2:38 a.m._

_Cuando mi alma estaba en la caja de perdido y encontrado_

_Tú viniste a reclamarla_

_No sé qué es lo que estaba mal conmigo_

_Hasta que tu beso me ayudó a darle nombre_

_Ahora ya no tengo dudas de lo que estoy viviendo_

_Y si eso te hace feliz no necesito nada más._

_Oh cariño ¿Qué me has hecho?_

_Me haces sentir tan bien en mi interior_

_Solo quiero estar cerca de ti_

_Me haces sentir tan viva.  
_

**_14_**

**_Estiletes_**

_Numero 13: No soy realmente muy alta, apenas 5 pies así que soy muy aficionada a los zapatos altos._

No despertó asustado o confundido en realidad despertó con perfecta claridad. Olió lavanda combinado con la fragancia normal del cuerpo humano y realmente le encantó despertar con ese aroma. Asuka Jr. giró a un lado y sobre la pequeña mesa de noche además de una lámpara había una zapatilla color negro con un tacón que debía medir por lo menos unos 15 centímetros. Mientras el día anterior habían bailado se habían acoplado de lo mas bien y sabía que él tenía por lo menos 5 pies y 6 pulgadas así que ver el estilete allí tenía sentido.

Se levantó de la cama mirando su reloj de pulsera, eran solo las 7:30 de la mañana, pero ella ya no estaba en la cama, poniendo atención de hecho olio también el café en la cocina. Recogió su saco y se lo pasó por el hombro. En la cocina Meimi estaba escribiendo algo en una computadora concentrada en fuera lo que fuera eso.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Asuka Jr.

— ¿No es un trato demasiado formal para haber dormido juntos?

— No dormimos juntos, Daiki – dijo con una sonrisa la chica que se levantó para llenar su taza de café y hacer uno para su invitado – dormí en el sillón de mi sala. Mi cama es demasiado pequeña para dos personas.

— ¿Quiere decir que no puedo tachar de mi lista haber dormido con una chica? – Recibió la taza con casi un puchero – ni siquiera puedo presumir de haber sido un caballero y dejarte la cama.

— Eres mal alto que yo, nunca habrías cabido en mi pequeño y cómodo sillón — Meimi regresó a lo que estuviera haciendo en su computadora dejándolo tomando su café.

Había sido una noche por no decir otra cosa, interesante. Daiki se había topado a su antigua compañera de aula una que otra vez y en cada ocasión solo habían tenido un saludo más bien seco. La noche anterior habían bailado, tomado un par de tragos y platicado más de lo que habían hecho, quizá incluso el tiempo que habían estudiado juntos. Sus estudios, sus familias, música, malos hábitos, habían platicado por horas mientras el camarero había traído pequeñas botellas de sake caliente, se había reído mas esa noche de lo que lo había hecho en el año entero y quizá el licor dulce y tibio había tenido algo que ver con eso. Al final cuando iban a cerrar el local, Meimi solo le había ofrecido como la cosa más natural del mundo, ir a dormir a su casa, no estaba en condiciones ni siquiera de tomar un taxi con seguridad.

— Gracias por dejarme quedarme.

— Sin problema – dijo Meimi deteniéndose un momento tomando otro trago de café.

— No cualquier chica habría tomado esa decisión.

— Aun con algunas copas encima Daiki, te conozco. Eres la persona más justa y honorable que conozco, no estaba corriendo ningún peligro.

Daiki odio el hecho de sentir las mejillas calientes, lo que significaba que se estaba sonrojando, los chicos no se supone que deban sonrojarse.

— Además – dijo la chica cerrando la tapa de su portátil – si hubieras intentado algo, creme tendrías mi lindo **zapato** alto, metido en tu trasero.

Daiki casi escupió su café y soltó una risa poco contenida en la que ella lo siguió enseguida.

— Tengo que reunirme con algunos compañeros en la biblioteca para un trabajo – le explicó la pelirroja mientras guardaba su ordenador portátil en una mochila — pero estas en tu casa, si quieres darte un baño o algo…

— ¿Vas a dejar a un extraño en tu casa?

— No eres un extraño, y no tengo nada que quieras llevarte excepto mi ropa sucia… además ya te lo dije, se quién eres. Hay aspirinas en el baño si te hacen falta, nos vemos pronto.

Sin demasiada ceremonia como estaba aprendiendo Daiki, Meimi salió por la puerta a su destino.

No, no lo estaba aprendiendo, solo lo estaba recordando. La Meimi de catorce años también había sido así, con una mente ágil que siempre sabía que responder aun que lo hiciera a veces con demasiada pasión, que los llevaba siempre a alguna pelea. Siempre le había gustado eso de ella, no era gratuito que siempre estuvieras peleando, de alguna forma quizá masoquista disfrutaba que alguien le llevara la contra, lo hacía desear demostrar que estaba equivocada. Y seguía gustándole hoy.

Terminó su café y decidió que sí que tomaría ese par de aspirinas e iría a casa.

_Fin 14_

_19/10/19_

_1:27 a.m. _

**_15_**

**_Obsesión_**

_Numero 14: En mi último cumpleaños mi padre me regalo una reproducción de un Monet. Me contó que estaba tan obsesionado con los nenúfares de su jardín, que paso años pintándolos, los mismos años que yo tengo de vida._

— Al menos podrías decírmelo a mí.

— No tengo nada que decirte.

— Daiki, estas saliendo con alguien no sé porque estas tratando de ocultarlo.

El joven detective volteó a ver a su compañera con una sonrisa de circunstancias. Pero Takamiya no cambió su postura, sus manos apoyadas firmemente en su cadera mirándolo desafiante.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy saliendo con alguien?

— Estas distraído y acabo de verte googleando flores.

Una risa le llenó el pecho a Daiki pero no la dejó salir. Había estado buscando flores sí, pero estaba buscando información de las pinturas, de las que la última nota que Saint Tail había dejado en su casillero esa mañana, hablaba. Hasta ese momento no sabía que **nenúfar** era el nombre esa esas plantas de pantano.

Tenía diecisiete años. Si tuviera que juntar todas las piezas ahora sabía que medía 1.52 cm. Tenía 17 años, tenía cabello rojo, solía usar zapatos altos, le gustaba el café, el arte y los súper héroes. Al menos el rango era cada vez más pequeño aunque aún no supiera a quien estaba buscando.

— Es parte de una investigación.

— Y ¿Por eso también tu chaqueta huele a perfume de lavanda? – la chica se burló de la pobre excusa que había dado.

— No lo hace. – tuvo que resistir el impulso de meter su nariz dentro de la chaqueta y oler.

— Al menos dime quien es – insistió Lina que sabía que no se estaba imaginando nada — me mata de la curiosidad saber quién pudo colarse en tus ojos, por encima de Saint Tail.

— No tengo clavada a Saint Tail en ningún lado. – Le molestaba la idea que Lina fuera por allí repitiendo eso en voz alta.

— Sí, lo que digas.

Daiki previo una mañana de muerte con los interrogatorios de Lina. Ella no pararía hasta tener una respuesta que la satisficiera.

— La semana pasada… — no se supone que difundiera información de una investigación abierta pero ¿De que otra manera empezar? — la semana pasada Haneoka Meimi, estuvo en medio de una investigación y la encontré en la delegación.

— ¡Estas saliendo con Haneoka! – La chica casi grito. Haneoka, la misma Haneoka que lo volvía loco en secundaria

— Después nos encontramos en una cafetería donde estaba haciendo una investigación y tomamos algunos tragos, me quede en su departamento, de allí debí llenarme de su perfume.

Lina se había quedado callada, giro a verla intrigado, y ella no estaba callada, sino más bien muda con la mandíbula desencajada.

— ¡Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con Haneoka! – si su tono había sido alto antes ahora definitivamente estaba gritando.

— ¡No, solo dormí en su departamento! No estamos saliendo.

— ¿Me estás diciendo – La rubia estaba más repuesta, si lo pensaba, quizá Haneoka era la única chica que había ocupado un espacio junto a la ladrona de coleta, aun si Daiki se negaba a admitirlo — que saliste con una chica de copas, te llevó a su casa, te sirvió el desayuno y no sales con ella?

— No me sirvió el desayuno, solo bebimos café. Y no, no estoy saliendo con ella.

— ¿Cuando la veras otra vez?

— Takamiya, no estoy saliendo con Haneoka, no sé si la volveré a ver en meses. Eso es todo lo que paso.

— ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos años una persona puede vivir en negación? Avísame cuando finalmente te des cuenta de que mueres por ella quieres, quiero enviarle flores de condolencias.

El profesor entró en el aula y todos los estudiantes empezaron a sentarse. Daiki quedó atrapado en sus pensamientos. Sí, le gustaba la personalidad de Meimi, su perfume y cuando pensaba en su boca… pero eso no significaba que estuviera loco por ella.

_Fin 15_

_19/10/19_

_2:40 a.m._

**_16_**

**_Trucos de Magia_**_._

_Numero 15: Cuando era niña mi padre me enseñaba trucos de magia. De él aprendí la mayoría de mis trucos. Pero hubo uno que me dio siempre miedo y nunca he intentado. Se llama el hombre ahorcado. Se hace pasando una cuerda, una mascada o una bufanda por tu cuello con un nudo especial que se libera si das un buen tirón, mi padre no entendió bien el truco y cuando dio el tirón casi se ahorca a sí mismo, terminamos toda la noche en el hospital. Cada vez que veo una **bufanda** me da escalofríos._

_Ahora son la mitad. Solo espero que… no lo sé._

Buen toque que ella dejara la nota justo en su ropero sobre su única bufanda, la misma bufanda de Gucci que Lina había insistido en regalarle, una estúpida bufanda que costaba treinta mil yenes, podría pagar la mitad de su colegiatura con eso.

Otro buen motivo para no usarla.

La tomó de donde estaba impecablemente doblada y la puso dentro de un cajón vacío con una rabia seca y quemante en su pecho. Él tampoco estaba seguro de nada y sus posibilidades estaban a la mitad

_Fin 16_

_20 de octubre de 2019_

_12:57 a.m._

**_17_**

**_Tattooed Heart_**

_Numero 16:_

_You don't need a lot of money Honey, you don't have to play no games_

_All I need is all your loving to get the blood rushing through my veins_

_Huh I wanna say we're going steady ah like it's 1954,_

_No, It doesn't have to be forever just as long as I'm the name_

_On your tattooed heart_

Meimi se dejó caer en su cama cansada, más bien algo fastidiada de la posición en la que estaba. Debió haberle dado una solución ella misma desde un principio, a veces dejar que la policía se hiciera cargo de las cosas y dejarlas pasar no era una buena estrategia. Si en lugar dejar que arrestaran a Charles, le hubiera dado una paliza…

— ¿Tu puerta no tiene ningún tipo de cerrojo? – Daiki entró a la habitación yendo directo a la ventana que tampoco tenía ningún cerrojo.

— Como te lo dije la última vez, lo único que alguien podría entrar a robar aquí seria mi ropa sucia – la chica se levantó de la cama sentándose sobre su rodillas para mirarlo — ¿Para que necesito una cerradura?

— ¡Para ti por supuesto! – dijo más exaltado de lo que realmente pretendía — ¡Es que no se te ocurre que alguien podría entrar buscándote a ti!

— Se cuidarme sola Asuka Jr. créeme si alguien entrara buscándome, no saldría sobre sus pies.

— ¡Existen las armas Meimi, no veo que podrías hacer frente a una navaja, un cuchillo o una pistola!

No es como si en el pasado ella no se hubiera visto atacada por ellos y había salido bien librada. Nada más allá de algunos rozones de bala, por suerte donde nadie los podía ver o un par de arañazos con un cuchillo que apenas se notaban.

Esto no debería estar pasando. Se supone que ahora mismo los dos deberían estar en una tienda de música del centro escuchando algunos de sus discos favoritos. Había descubierto a una cantante americana que tenía una canción preciosa que hablaba sobre amor a la antigua y un **tatuaje** de corazón y había comprado el disco para él, lo llevó en su cuarto, había puesto la tarjeta de presentación de la tienda dentro del estuche para que él supiera a donde ir… quizá volverían de nuevo a casa juntos, quizá ella le invitaría a entrar por un café… quizá… quizá terminarían besándose en su sofá mientras una balada de los cincuenta sonaba en el fondo.

Pero ahora mismo Daiki estaba en su casa, punto bueno. Pero no dejaba de mirar por la ventana sin prestarle atención. Punto malo, muy malo. Ella quería música no regaños porque un fugitivo pudiera ir a buscarla.

— Y ¿Cómo se supone que se escapó de todos modos? – pregunto solo para llenar el silencio que había entre los dos.

— Estaba siendo trasladado a la penitenciaria mientras se hace su juicio. El socio al que nunca pudimos encontrar interceptó a la patrulla y se fueron juntos.

— Entonces ¿No te parece que deberían estar más bien vigilando carreteras, aeropuertos, el puerto en lugar de estar aquí?

— Y eso hacen, pero también existe la posibilidad de que venga aquí.

— Eso es estúpido.

— No, no lo es.

Por suerte Meimi no había tenido que escuchar todas las declaraciones de Charles Michaels y las descripciones que había dado de lo que le haría si tuviera la oportunidad. Algunas cosas habían sido tan soeces y perversas que en cuanto supo que había escapado, Daiki sintió como el pecho se le llenó de miedo y todo su instinto le hizo correr a ella. Por suerte la había encontrado justo a punto de salir de su casa.

Su teléfono móvil sonó en su saco, lo atendió, su padre estaba en la línea.

— Papá.

— _"¿Dónde se supone que estas? Necesitamos oficiales para cubrir las carreteras"_

— Estoy en casa de Haneoka Meimi, la recuerdas, Michaels la usaba de carnada y puede que se le ocurra venir a buscarla.

— _"Entiendo, repórtame cualquier cosa que ocurra entendiste."_

— Sí, padre.

Y colgó. La llamada podría parecer fría y escueta para otros pero se habían dicho todo lo que necesitaban, su padre le cubriría la espalda. Si hubiera alguna noticia del paradero de Michaels no estarían buscando agentes. Mierda.

— ¿No sería más inteligente usarme como carnada?

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, — Para Meimi era un plan perfectamente lógico si es que Charles realmente estuviera tras ella — si Charles me encontrara sola en algún lugar abierto, podrías tener un convoy de agentes y arrestarlo, eso solo si fuera lo suficiente tonto para venir a buscarme.

— ¡Es que acaso estás loca! – El joven detective la vio ofreciendo ese plan de forma tan despreocupada que no podía creer que hablara en serio. Era una completa locura — ¡Ese hombre es peligroso! Se presentó siempre con lujo de violencia en sus atracos, ¿Piensas que solo porque le gustas será amable contigo?

— No soy tan tonta Asuka Jr. ni soy tan vanidosa para pensar que me buscaría por que le gusto, me buscaría porque piensa que podría estar asustada de él y ayudarlo a salir de la cuidad. Pero ni lo ayudaría ni estoy asustada.

— Pues deberías – dijo yendo más cerca de ella con deseos de tomarla de los brazos y zarandearla hasta que le hiciera recobrar algo de sentido común – ese tipo podría venir aquí y violarte o asesinarte.

— Pues no lo tengo.

Y como siempre solía pasarles en antaño quedaron frente a frente. Meimi salvando la diferencia de estatura gracias a estar arrodillada en la cama, tan cerca que la tensión crepitaba entre ellos. Pero esta vez era imposible ignorarlo, no era solo competencia o desacuerdo, era una tensión sexual que casi brincaba como chispas sobre su piel Daiki casi se sintió físicamente golpeado por ella.

Pero antes de que supieran actuar en consecuencia llamaron a la puerta. Meimi literalmente salto de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación seguida de cerca por Daiki que parecía halado por un imán

— ¿Quién llama? – preguntó Meimi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Paquetería – respondió una voz masculina con un claro acento inglés.

Meimi y Daiki se miraron uno al otro. Eran las 11: 30 p.m. ningún servicio de paquetería trabajaría a esa hora.

— Enseguida abro.

Meimi se hizo a un lado mientras Daiki sacaba un arma que la chica no sabía que poseyera y abría la puerta.

— Buenas noches Señor Michaels – dijo apuntando al prófugo entre los ojos – lo estaba esperando.

_Fin 17_

_22/10/19_

_1:22 am._

**_18_**

**_Si no tengo amor…_**

_Numero 17: A veces mi mejor amiga suele decir "Aunque tuviera el don de la **profecía** y conociera todos los misterios y toda la ciencia, aunque tuviera toda la fe, una fe capaz de trasladar montañas, si no tengo amor, no soy nada." Aun no se ha ido y ya empiezo a extrañarla… duele, no sé qué hare sin ella._

Cuando Daiki salió a la recepción de la comisaria para decirle a Meimi que la llevaría a casa encontró una escena, extraña.

Seira vestida ahora con su habito de monja, estaba allí, llorando sobre el hombro de Meimi mientras su amiga la consolaba.

— Me dio miedo cuando me dijiste que estabas aquí, pensé lo peor.

— Tranquila hermana Seira – Meimi se tomó un momento para acomodar derecho el crucifijo de madera que la hermana llevaba — Fue otra cosa completamente distinta, te prometo que te contare todo.

— Es que falta tan poco tiempo y esa locura que se te ocurrió…

— ¿Hermana Seira?

Ambas chicas se separaron, Seira miró al joven detective un poco nerviosa. Daiki no había querido espiar en su conversación, pero escuchar como detective, era casi una segunda naturaleza.

— Buenas noches, Asuka jr.

— Seira se preocupó cuando le dije que estaba en la delegación – le explicó Meimi al detective que seguro no entendía la presencia de la religiosa allí a esa hora de la noche — pensó que me había pasado algo.

— Le he dicho muchas veces a Meimi que el barrio donde vive no es el más seguro de la cuidad y ella se niega a poner al menos una cerradura en la puerta.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo hermana.

— Ya les dije a lo dos y lo repito, se cuidarme sola.

— Se que puedes cuidarte sola – dijo Seira tomando las manos de su amiga – pero eso no evita que te ame y me preocupe por ti. Me iré mucho más tranquila, si por lo menos haces eso, por mí.

Meimi miró a Seira con ojos cristalinos. Daiki vio como la pelirroja abrazó de nuevo a su amiga con fuerza, enterrando su rostro bajo su habito, seguramente avergonzada de llorar. Daiki no lograría entender nunca cuanto pueden dos amigos unirse, él nunca había tenido una amistad así, Takamiya era la única persona con la que mantenía contacto después de los años de secundaria y solo por que estudiaban la misma carrera, pero viéndolas allí, como Seira también mantenía sus ojos cerrados reteniendo las lágrimas sintió autentico dolor por ellas.

— Esta bien, mañana mismo pondré una cerradura – soltó a su amiga y paso las manos por sus mejillas borrando las lágrimas — Te voy a extrañar tanto.

— Siempre seremos amigas Meimi, y regresare en tres años. Volveremos a vernos.

Daiki no habría deseado interrumpirlas, pero era las 5:00 a.m. y todos debían descansar. Primero dejó a Meimi en su departamento y después llevó a Seira a la capilla de Saint Paulia. Casi amanecía cuando llegaron, hacia frio y el cielo era de un negro violáceo sorprendente. Daiki la acompañó hasta las puertas de los aposentos de las religiosas.

— Descanse, hermana Seira.

— ¿Daiki?

— Sí, hermana.

— Meimi es muy tenaz ¿verdad? – Daiki no alcanzó a responder – la he visto hacer cosas sorprendentes, cosas que yo misma habría deseado hacer, pero no tenía el valor o la fuerza para conseguirlo, pero… incluso las personas fuertes necesitan una mano para sostenerse.

— Supongo que sí.

— Podemos ser fuertes, valientes, inteligentes, pero sin amor, sin amor no somos nada. Daiki, recuerda eso por favor, cuando en tu camino encuentres una dura decisión, cuando la vida te sorprenda de formas que no esperas, piensa con amor. Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, hermana.

La religiosa entró al claustro dejándolo solo. Incomodo. Como si hubiera intentado decirle algo y no hubiera sido capaz de entenderlo. Dio medio vuelta y regresó a la patrulla que conducía para ir a casa, él también necesitaba dormir.

_Fin 18_

_22/10/19_

_11:35 p.m._

**19**

**Colegiala**

En contra de lo que le había dicho a Lina solo unos días atrás Daiki estaba de nuevo frente a la puerta del conjunto de departamentos llamando. Una pequeña parte de su ego se llenó cuando escuchó como desde dentro se escuchaba el sonido de una chapa al girar y abrir. Meimi algo despeinada y con expresión cansada lo recibió.

— Daiki me fui a la cama a las cinco de la madrugada y solo son las nueve. — Que era tan urgente que no podía esperar.

— Si no quieres recibir la recompensa que se daba por Charles, puedo quedármela, pero a los oficiales no nos dejan recibirlas. Volverá al estado.

La chica se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar.

— Café, antes de negocios. – Meimi pasó a un lado de su "invitado".

Por primera vez en las varias ocasiones que había estado en ese pequeño departamento se detuvo a ver lo que había a su alrededor. Solo había una pequeña mesa de dos piezas junto a una ventaba, un mueble con libros, y fotos como pequeños objetos decorativos y en la cima una jaula de lo que podía ser un ratón o un hámster. En otro pequeño mueble un aparato de música y varios discos.

— Nenúfares de Monet. – el detective vio la misma pintura de la que Saint Tail había hablado en su nota un par de días atrás. Sintió algo pesado en su pecho al encontrar esa pintura en casa de Meimi.

— Sí – la chica respondio aun dándole la espalda al detective, sintiendo como poco a poco algo frio le recorría el cuerpo – mi padre me la regalo hace un par de semanas.

— ¿En tu cumpleaños?

— Sí.

El silencio llenó entonces la habitación, Meimi se entretuvo mientras servía dos tazas de café y les ponía azúcar sin querer adivinar lo que Daiki podía estar pensando.

— ¿Tú dejaste una biblia en mi patrulla anoche? – preguntó de la nada Daiki.

— No – mintió — ¿Le has preguntado a Seira? Ella es más de llevar biblias encima.

— No importa.

Daiki había regresado a la patrulla a reportarse a su turno en la comandancia después de darse un baño y dormir un par de horas. Allí en el asiento de copiloto estaba una biblia, una nota nueva en la pagina del cantar de los cantares con la cita de la que hablaba en la nota.

Pero cuando la revisó no era una biblia nueva, en realidad estaba llena de marcas en versículos diferentes, muchos de ellos hablando sobre la justicia, sobre el perdón y sobre el amor. Por un momento había pensado lo mismo que Meimi, que podía ser una biblia de Seira, pero también estaban remarcados versículos sobre erotismo, que simplemente se negaba a creer que Seira prefiriera leer.

Ese **libro** era de Saint Tail, su biblia personal, era un articulo demasiado personal y que había agregado una característica más a la lista de lo que sabía ahora de la ladrona. En realidad, no sabía que es lo que había movido al detective a preguntarle a Meimi si era suya.

— Y… — La chica le tendió una taza de café y se sentó en el único sillón de la estancia – ¿De cuánto es la recompensa?

— Algo así como seis millones de yenes.

Meimi literalmente escupió el café que tenía en la boca salpicando a Daiki y a ella misma en el proceso.

— ¡QUE!

— Al parecer interpol ha podido atribuirle robo de arte también en Europa – le explicó lo que también había sido una sorpresa para él — así que la recompensa era de cincuenta mil euros.

— ¿Estás de broma?

— No – dijo sacando el cheque de su chaqueta tendiéndoselo con un formulario – solo tienes que firmar y es tuyo.

— Pero… no hice realmente nada para ganarme todo ese dinero, podría pagar un año, entero de estudios con esto.

— Yo recuerdo que cuando Michaels intento escapar arrojaste una escoba a sus pies y lo hiciste tropezar, eso fue pensar rápido, sin eso quien sabe si lo hubiera alcanzado.

— Yo… — Meimi vio el formulario delante de ella sin saber que hacer. No era la primera vez que alguien quería premiarla por algo que había hecho, pero como haría Saint Tail para recibir algo así, además de que seguro no debería. Miró al joven detective buscando consejo — ¿Crees que debo recibirlo?

— El dinero regresara al estado si no lo aceptas. Nadie ganara nada de ello, gastan esta cantidad solo en tinta de impresoras en un mes, creo que tu podrías darle un mejor uso.

Tímidamente Meimi puso su firma en el formulario y recibió el cheque. Aun cuando ya era suyo no sabía qué hacer con él.

— Ponlo en el banco, si no sabes que hacer con el aun – le dijo el detective como su pudiera adivina su pensamiento — no hagas nada. Como ya dijiste podrías ahorrarte un par de años de trabajo si solo lo usas para ti, no tiene nada de malo cuidar de ti misma.

— Supongo que no, solo… no estoy acostumbrada a recibir recompensas por lo que hago.

— Tengo que irme.

Meimi acompañó a Daiki a la puerta donde el detective se detuvo un momento.

— Meimi… quizá… ¿Quisieras salir a tomar un café conmigo?

— Solo si me dejas pagar la cuenta – la chica batió el cheque en el aire – tengo una pequeña fortuna ahora.

— Y es deducible de impuestos. Te llamare.

— Como si tuvieras mi número.

— Espera mi llamada.

Y se fue.

_Numero 18: Mi libro favorito es "Colegiala de Osamu Dazai. Mi cuento favorito desde luego es el de la joven mujer que roba por amor. Si no lo has leído quizá te arruine la experiencia. Una chiquilla pobre se enamora de un chiquillo rico al que intenta agradar al darle un regalo que roba, siendo la vergüenza de todo su entorno cuando no lo logra. He pensado ¿Sentiré vergüenza cuando todo mundo sepa que fui yo quien ha ido por la cuidad robando joyas y objetos extraños? Quizá no, pero ¿el chico que me gusta me vera de la misma manera cuando lo sepa? No tengo una respuesta para eso._

De nuevo la nota había sido pulcramente puesta en su buzón.

De nuevo, Daiki había visto ese mismo libro en el departamento de Meimi esa mañana.

_Fin 19_

_23/10/19_

_11:34 p.m.  
_

**_20_**

**_Te de jazmín_**

_Numero 19: _

_Ven._

Eso encontró Daiki sobre su cama cuando salió de darse una ducha, una nota más que Saint Tail tuvo que haber puesto justo cuando él abrió la ducha y no pudo escucharla. La nota tenía solo una palabra y junto a ella un ticket de compra. Daiki se tomó un momento para leerlo con cuidado, era un ticket cualquiera de papelería, pero con el nombre y la dirección de un restaurante chino.

Eran las 10 de la noche, pero por la forma en la que había escrito esa nota, no era como otras donde le daba una pista de lo que podía descubrir con ella, era más bien una orden. Y aunque no era del tipo de persona que gustoso siguiera ordenes, tenía autentica curiosidad por lo que podía pasar si la seguía. Se puso un abrigo caliente, unos pantalones de mezclilla y salió a la calle, por suerte conocía el barrio donde estaba el restaurante y no se podía extraviar.

El sitio estaba casi vacío cuando llegó, pero el amable camarero en la puerta aun lo invitó a entrar. Era un lugar pequeño y cómodo con solo un par de mesas donde había una pareja platicando animada y una barra donde un trabajador checaba algunos papeles junto a un tarro de cerveza. Se aproximó a la barra.

— ¿Tienes dieciocho años verdad, chico? – el barman lo examinó de pies a cabeza limpiando un vaso con un trapo limpio — ¿No tengo que llamar a la policía si pides una copa?

— Recién cumplidos – Aseguro Daiki, no era la primera vez que insinuaban que lucía demasiado joven, de pasó sacó su placa mostrándosela un momento – y no, señor no necesitamos más policías.

— ¿Te pongo una cerveza?

— Por favor.

El barman se tomó un momento para llenar un tarro con cerveza clara, otro para cobrar el servicio del oficinista y despedirlo antes de poderlo abordar.

— ¿Puedo hacerle algunas preguntas?

— ¿Algún problema con mi local? – preguntó tenso el hombre mayor.

— Ninguno. – Daiki le dio un trago a la cerveza fría, sintiendo las mejillas más calientes por contraste — Más bien es… sé que una chica frecuenta este lugar, pero no he llegado a conocerla tan bien lo que yo quisiera y no sé… pensé que quizá podría contarme algo de ella.

— Y ¿Quién es la chica?

— Vino hoy – dijo tendiéndole el ticket – pelirroja, ojos azules ¿Quizá la conoce?

— Jazmín y tallarines, como olvidarla. Viene a comer aquí por lo menos tres veces a la semana después de la escuela. Ese muchacho – dijo apuntando al mismo camarero que seguía animando a la gente a entrar – está loco por ella.

— Ya veo – Daiki no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de ello, no sentía celos, pero tampoco era agradable.

— Pero ella no le ha dado ninguna oportunidad – agregó el barman tallando la barra de madera con un trapo que olía a aceite herbal — No tiene novio o al menos nunca ha venido con uno.

— ¿Que más me puede contar de ella?

— Siempre toma fideos y te de jazmín, son sus platos favoritos a pesar de que siempre la he animado a probar algo nuevo. Suele decir que el sabor de esas dos cosas reconforta su alma y ningún otro sabor podría hacer eso por ella.

— No me imagine que fuera una chica tan espiritual – y no, pero no esperaba en realidad nada específico sobre ella, después de años de perseguirla su vida tras el traje de magia era solo incógnita.

— Le gustan los niños, cuando mis nietos han venido suelen sentarse a su alrededor y ella les cuenta historias, la adoran.

— ¿Historias?

— ¿Sabe sobre la ladrona Saint Tail? Suele aparecer algunas veces en la ciudad.

— Sí, algo he escuchado sobre ella – respondió con cierto sarcasmo bien disfrazado.

— Pues creo que es la mayor fanática de ella. Cuenta las historias de sus robos como si ella misma fuera la famosa ladrona – dejo de pulir la barra rascándose la cabeza divertido — La hace ver como si en lugar de una ladrona fuera alguna clase de super heroína, incluso yo empiezo a creer que lo que la ladrona hace no es tan malo.

— Sabe… yo creo lo mismo – admitió, era algo que jamás podría admitir frente a nadie más sin arriesgarse a perder el caso, pero el hombre que ahora había vuelto a limpiar vasos de cristal le inspiraba confianza — después de tantos años, creo que las cosas que hace no son realmente malvadas.

— Sí usted que es un policía lo dice, creo que puedo creerlo.

— Supongo que – no debería hacer esa pregunta, pero no pudro frenarse — sabe cómo se llama

— ¿No lo sabe usted?

— Solo la conozco por su sobre nombre.

— No arruinare la sorpresa entonces, lo dejare que investigue un poco más – dijo con una sonrisa plenamente divertida.

— Supongo que habría sido demasiado fácil. – el detective puso un billete en la barra mientras tomaba el ultimo trago de su bebida.

— Sabe, ella es uno de esos clientes habituales a los que es fácil tomarle cariño así que si está interesado en ella, puedo darle un consejo.

— ¿Cuál sería?

— Alguna ocasión mi hija llegó aquí quejándose de su esposo, no logro recordar porque. Mi clienta solo observó y dejó que mi hija se fuera de regreso a casa, cuando se iba solo me dijo "por eso, solo saldré con un chico que se parezca a mi padre, su hija sería más feliz si hubiera hecho lo mismo". Al principio pensé que solo era una forma dulce de hacerme un halago, pero por la forma tan seria que lo dijo creo que hablaba en serio. Quizá a la persona que deba conocer, sea al padre de esta chica, si lo invita un día a una pinta y lo trae aquí, la casa invita.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias.

— Regrese cuando quiera.

Daiki tomó el ticket de su servicio junto al que él había llevado y salió del lugar.

Todas, parecían demasiadas coincidencias.

_Fin 20_

_24/10/19_

_11:21 p.m._

**_21_**

**_Abogados_**

_Numero 20: Solo una persona en el mundo sabe que soy Saint Tail. Pero guardara ese secreto por mi estoy segura hasta la tumba._

— No estoy segura si esas son buenas o malas noticias – Seira cepilló un momento el cabello de Meimi detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Puede ser alguien tan ciego? Es casi como si estuviéramos en uno de eso mangas shojou donde el protagonista nunca se da cuenta de nada, aunque lo abofetee en la cara.

— Sé que no hemos hecho nada malo, pero eso no significa que no hayamos roto la ley.

— La ley es lo ultimo que me preocupa… — y no lo hacía, miró a la hermana mordiéndose un labio — vas a regañarme.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Contrate un abogado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Recuerdas hace dos meses cuando tenía que robar las escrituras de una casa? El abogado es una persona encantadora y estaba muy agradecido por lo que hice, así que solo le envíe una nota donde le pedía que averiguara mi situación.

— ¡Meimi! – Seira se asustaba de lo mucho que Meimi se exponía a veces, quizá era el mucho tiempo que tenían haciendo esto que la hacía confiada.

— Pero funciono Hermana Seira, al día siguiente solo me acerque a su oficina y al verme dejo una carpeta para mí y se fue.

— Y ¿Qué decía?

— Solo tengo dos denuncias. Una por el velo de novia que fue más bien un reclamo para la familia de Sayaka y por la bicicleta que robe de casa de aquella familia rica. Nadie más ha hecho denuncias, y que ambas solo necesitan una fianza ¿increíble no lo crees?

— Lo es – aunque en el corazón había sabido siempre que así sería, todo lo que habían hecho siempre había sido regresar las cosas a su verdadero dueño, como podía ser que alguien denunciara un acto bueno.

— El abogado me dejó escrito en el archivo, que si necesito ayuda legal él puede hacerlo gratuitamente, que solo me ponga en contacto. – por supuesto Meimi no era lo bastante tonta para contactarlo, no al menos que finalmente estuviera tras unos barrotes y le dieran el derecho a su llamada — No me atemoriza la policía, lo que me da miedo en el fondo es… como pueda juzgarme… él.

Seira tomó las manos de su amiga en señal de apoyo. Todos esos años habría jurado que estaría con ella cuando lo peor pudiera ocurrir, pero ahora que estaba a punto de irse y su amiga había tomado la loca idea de darle pistas a Daiki… no quería irse con ese miedo en su corazón.

— Daiki no me conoce en realidad. No sabe quién soy, pero quizá si lo averigua, quizá si sabe quien es la persona que está detrás del juego de cartas, no lo sé, quizá… quizá no sea tan duro en su juicio.

— Meimi…

— Desde hace mucho se que él no me ve, como yo lo veo – era tan tonto, de verdad tan tonto que después de cuatro años de este amor platónico sin esperanzas, que este aun siguiera vivo, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, aun sentía que estaba enamorada – pero si al menos puede ver que no soy mala.

— Por supuesto que no eres mala.

— Si lo he mantenido todo el secreto es por que él lo quiso así desde un principio, Daiki quería ser quien me atrapara, pero… ya no hay tiempo, ya casi termina y… no quiero que… — furiosa, se limpió las mejillas mojadas.

— Asuka Jr. Lo quiso así Meimi, si no logra lo que ha querido es solo su culpa.

Meimi suspiró pesadamente mirando su regazo sus puños húmedos. Sabía eso, sabía que era solo culpa de Daiki, pero lo quería y tontamente quería hacerlo feliz. Y muy en el fondo quería que él fuera quien cerrara el caso, quería una conclusión, quería saber que pasaría cuando la gente supiera quien era ella. Quizá era vanidad, quizá se equivocaba, pero creía que al menos algunos de ellos se pondrían de su lado y quería vivir eso.

— Esta mal lo que hago Hermana Seira, ¿Debería seguir enviándole las notas?

— Fue tu promesa. Pero Meimi, ¿Puedes prometerme algo?

— ¿Qué?

— Que ese abogado pueda representarnos a las dos. Si Daiki descubre todo antes de que yo tenga que irme, me quedare contigo a enfrentar lo que venga.

— ¡No, hermana Seira! podrían sacarte del convento si saben lo que hicimos.

— Y lo sabía desde un principio, y como acabas de decir este es un **secreto** que llevamos juntas, no vas a dejarme sin la fama. Te imaginas los diarios, "monja criminal" los compraría todos para tenerlos de recuerdo.

Seira soltó una carcajada sincera y Meimi la siguió con una que solo era la mitad de verdadera. Seira podía decir eso, pero ella la protegería. Ella sí que tenía mucho que perder, aun así, egoístamente, estaba feliz de tener a su amiga siempre de su lado en las buenas y en las malas, la cárcel era poco por su amistad.

_Fin 21_

_25/10/19_

_3:14 p.m._

**_22_**

**_Alone_**

_Numero 21: Probablemente no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte esto, pero quiero una **promesa** de tu parte. Si llega el día en que me atrapes, lo que pase solo me pasara a mí. Ni mis amigos, ni mis padres tienen nada que ver, soy la única responsable, por favor._

_Solo diez notas más, solo diez pistas, solo diez oportunidades._

No hubo ceremonia, no hubo trucos de magia, no hubo sorpresas o pistas, lo que había en la nota era tristeza puesta sobre su escritorio al llegar a casa.

Asuka Jr. podía apostar que esta nota estaba ligada con la última que le había enviado. Él había intuido antes que Saint Tail tenía un cómplice, algunas veces las cosas que hacia era imposible hacerlas sola, más de una vez había parecido estar en más de un sitio a la vez y sabía que no eran trucos de magia.

Su mejor amiga. La misma amiga que sabía quien era ella a la luz del día, la misma que era casi como una hermana y se marcharía pronto, la misma que le citaba fragmentos de la biblia.

Las piezas de este rompecabezas seguían cayendo en su lugar, pero se negaba a creer la imagen que se estaba formando.

_Fin 22_

_26/10/19_

_1:33 a.m.  
_

**_23_**

**_Llamada telefónica_**

_Numero 22: ¿Sabías que una compañía de cosméticos creo un tinte del color de mi pelo para tiendas de cosplayers? Tengo que admitir que estoy sorprendida por lo bien que adaptaron mi tono de pelo._

Meimi terminaba de hacer sus ejercicios de calentamiento cuando escuchó su teléfono celular sonar dentro de su bolsa de gimnasio. Lo sacó esperando que finalmente la llamada que había estado esperando llegara. Y Allí estaba.

— Haneoka Meimi.

— No deberías responder la llamada identificándote – respondió la voz masculina, ligeramente más ronca en el aparato que en la vida real, pero aun así fácil de reconocer — las estafas telefónicas empiezan así.

— ¿Piensa acaso estafarme Detective Asuka jr?

— Pensaba más bien dejar que me invitaras a cenar.

Meimi se aguantó la risa mordiéndose el labio inferior. Y sintió su corazón latir acelerado. ¡Maldita sea si Daiki Asuka Jr. no estaba coqueteando con ella!

— Ahora mismo estoy algo ocupada – respondió finalmente, siguiendo el juego que siempre se juega en esta situación.

— ¿Dónde estás?

— Estoy en el gimnasio de la universidad, estaré aquí por lo menos una hora más.

— Pasare por ti, nos vemos en una hora.

Y con eso Daiki cortó la llamada. Meimi se quedó con el teléfono en las manos sin saber muy bien si debía dejar de lado su práctica y quizá arreglarse un poco, quizá un poco de lápiz labial. No, si quería que Daiki viera a la Meimi real, así iba a ser. Guardo el teléfono y dejo la bolsa a un lado, buscando el recipiente de la magnesia.

[…]

Cuando Daiki llegó a el gimnasio de la universidad buscó a la chica en las maquinas y en los salones de ejercicio, sin encontrarla, tuvo que detenerse a preguntar por ella para que le dijeran que estaba en las colchas. El detective fue sin poder imaginar qué tipo de ejercicio hacía Meimi que necesitara estar en las colchas. Cuando había dicho que estaba en el gimnasio realmente se imaginó el tipo de rutina que muchas chicas hacen para mantenerse en forma. Lo que hiciera sin duda le resultaba, pero como le pasaba un montón de veces con ella había picado su curiosidad.

La encontró en el piso de gimnasia poniendo un disco en un reproductor. Una pieza moderna de rock empezó a sonar mientras ella parecía bailar. Se acercó silenciosamente por su espalda para ver lo que hacía. En medio de la música de pronto se paró firme en una esquina y tomó impulso. Uno, dos, giros y cayó sobre sus pies, con el mismo impulso hizo una pirueta atrás y cayó haciendo un Split en el piso y se levantó como movida por un resorte. Giró hacia donde él estaba y lo dejó completamente sin aire. Estaba preciosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, su cabello en una trenza floja y desordenada, pero que le daba un aspecto nuevo y desenfadado. Con un leotardo rojo que… Daiki sintió el corazón ir más rápido y la boca seca. Meimi entonces se puso en posición de nuevo y corrió un par de metros para volver a saltar subió más de lo que él nunca había visto a otra gimnasta en un giro que ni siquiera alcanzo a medir y de nuevo cayó limpiamente sobre sus pies. La canción terminó.

— ¡Lo hice, lo hice! – Meimi estaba brincando emocionada – lo viste.

— No estoy seguro de lo que vi.

— El giro triple. No te haces una idea de lo mucho que lo he practicado por años, ni siquiera yo puedo creer que me saliera. ¡Rayos como es que Tara no estuvo aquí! se morirá de la envidia. Alcance el acmé antes que ella.

— A menos que hables de dibujos animados no tengo idea de que hablas.

— Jerga de gimnasio, no hagas caso. Llegaste temprano.

— No sabía que practicabas gimnasia – dijo el sin pensar, simplemente le había tomado por sorpresa… y no, de que otra forma...

— Lo hago desde la secundaria – respondió sin ocultarle nada, después de todo esa había sido la intención de quedarse practicando, que él la viera, que Daiki supiera — pero supongo que nunca presaste atención. Además, no lo hago seriamente. Mi mamá practicaba también desde joven y me enseño desde que yo era pequeña, pero no tengo la disciplina para entrar a competencias, pero eso no evita que sea emocionante.

— Eso que hiciste parece una locura.

— Esto no lo es tanto, deberías ver lo que soy capaz de hacer sobre una viga. Me das diez minutos más, debo ir a darme una ducha primero y soy toda tuya.

— Claro, te espero.

La chica recogió su bolso y salió del gimnasio.

A Daiki no le costó nada imaginarla de hecho sobre una viga… incluso a más altura.

_Fin 23_

_26/10/19_

_3:43 a.m._

**_24_**

**_Silent Nigth_**

_Numero 23: Probablemente lo que más voy a extrañar de todo esto sea la libertad de la noche. A veces solo me ponía mi traje y salía a sentarme en algún lugar alto, solo escuchando la noche silenciosa, de verdad voy a extrañar eso._

Era muy tarde, las calles de la cuidad entera estaban vacías y sus pasos se escuchaban resonar sobre las baldosas de las aceras, además de sus risas.

La pareja había ido primero a tomar café y al final habían terminado cenando juntos. Hablando un poco de todo y de nada. Hablando de sus carreras, de la gimnasia y de sus padres, hablaros de sus años en la fuerza de policía con un contrato firme a pesar de su edad. En la pequeña charla de nuevo llegó la madrugada y el dueño del lugar les avisó que debían irse. Ninguno de los dos se sintió preocupado de la noche y decidieron ir caminando a casa.

— Recuerdo que cuando era pequeña por las noches si me asomaba por mi ventana a el patio de atrás había cientos de lucernas, me encantaba quedarme viéndolas desde lo alto. – se sentía extraño estar hablando de esto, no es algo que le hubiera dicho a muchas personas, pero quería que él lo supiera — Imaginaba que eran como personas, yendo a la escuela o al trabajo, algunas con prisa, algunas otras solo perezosamente dándole las buenas noches a sus vecinos, algunas reunidas a lo lejos estaban haciendo novillos.

— ¿Había alguna yendo a citas? – siguió el hilo de su historia con inocencia.

— Esas eran mis favoritas, algunas solían apartarse de las demás y flotar en círculos una tras otra. Algunas de ellas llegaron a tener respetables matrimonios y hasta a criar hijos.

Daiki soltó una carcajada y Meimi lo siguió enseguida. Se tomaron un momento para sentarse en un banco por el parque que estaban atravesando cada vez más cerca del departamento de la chica, cada paso con menos deseos de llegar.

— Ya casi no se ven lucernas en ninguna parte – dijo la pelirroja mirando a un templete de hierba donde solo una pequeña lucecita solitaria vagaba extraviada quizá.

— Meimi… — el joven detective la llamó con un tono más serio.

— ¿Sí?

— No vamos a jugar al juego que no sabemos lo que está pasando ¿Verdad?

Meimi no perdió de vista a la pequeña luz fosforescente que pronto encontró a una compañera extraviada.

— Creo que somos demasiado mayores para portarnos como niños – respondió, aunque por dentro sintió las misma mariposas en su estómago que cuando era niña. Quizá no eran mariposas, quizá incluso fueran **luciérnagas**, se sentía como fuego frio dentro de ella.

— Creo que… – el detective se arrodilló frente a la chica, cubriendo todo su espacio personal – creo que en el fondo siempre me gustaste.

— No hace falta que digas eso – Daiki siempre había sido la persona más sincera que hubiera conocido, aun cuando eso no le conviniera, podía confiar en que Daiki nunca le mentiría.

— No, no hace falta, pero quiero que sepas que tengo años esperando este momento.

Y simple y pacíficamente, como cuando uno entra en un dulce sueño, aquella pareja se besó.

_Fin 24_

_26/10/19_

_9:00 pm._

**_25_**

**_Flores secas_**

Despertó esa mañana con el sonido del tono de su celular, busco a su lado donde siempre lo ponía y encontró uno de esos zapatos de tacón alto que parecían plagar la habitación, rebusco un poco más y encontró el aparato bajo la cama.

— Asuka Jr.

— Detective Asuka Jr. Lo llamo desde la tienda de regalos, recuerda usted…

— Sí, los recuerdo. – dijo el detective más despierto sentándose en la pequeña cama, puso atención a la llamada y a los sonidos del departamento, pudo escuchar el sonido de las teclas de la computadora de la chica afuera. – ¿En que puedo ayudarla Sra. Tanaka?

— Nos pidió que le avisáramos de antemano si había algún otro pedido para usted. Esta mañana nos ha llegado un correo igual que el de la última vez, desafortunadamente mi nieto es quien revisa los pedidos en línea y olvide comentarle lo que nos pidió.

— Está bien Sra. Tanaka – si el correo había sido abierto al cerrarlo seguro desaparecería igual que el ultimo.

— De nuevo un pago por adelantado de una cuenta que ya no existe y una petición de un mensaje junto a un ramo de flores secas.

— ¿Flores secas?

— Es muy común que este tipo de flores se haga en arreglos de esta manera, por el propio significado de la flor.

— ¿Qué tipo de flor es?

— Se llama **Sempiterna**. Son flores que bien conservadas pueden durar muchos años, usualmente se regalan en aniversarios de bodas, representan el deseo de que algo sea para siempre.

— ¿Qué pidieron que dijera la nota?

— Espere… — Daiki escuchó como Meimi terminaba lo que fuera que hacía en su computadora y como bostezaba en voz alta, tuvo que sonreír — pidieron que dijera, _numero 24: Cuando todo empezó, había esperado que todo fuera así._

— Muchas gracias por su cooperación Sra. Tanaka.

— ¿Debo enviar a su casa el regalo?

— Hágalo por favor.

— Muy bien detective, que tenga un buen día.

— Igual.

Daiki se levantó recogiendo su saco y tomándose un momento para quitar el zapato alto del buro y acomodándolo junto a su par a un lado de la cama. Afuera Meimi seguía en pijama con una taza de café enorme.

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Asuka jr.

— ¿En serio?

— Tendrás que darme un tiempo para acostumbrarme – le tendió una taza de café bien cargado – ¿Tienes clases hoy?

— Sí, aun debo pasar a mi casa a recoger un paquete y me voy a la facultad ¿Y tú?

— No tengo clases hasta medio día, solo tenía que enviar un proyecto, se supone que iba a entregarlo ayer en la noche, mis compañeros seguro estarán molestos.

— Lástima por ellos.

Daiki rodeó las mejillas de la chica con las manos y puso un beso manso y cariñoso en sus labios con sabor a café, era tan agradable que Meimi sintió escalofríos de placer por el gesto.

Meimi casi no lo podía creer la noche anterior, como se quedaron en el sillón de su sala hablando en voz baja mientras se robaban besos cálidos, sus besos eran exactamente como en sus sueños, delicados, dulces y respetuosos, si se había quedado de nuevo en su departamento había sido solo porque irse a las 4:30 a.m. cuando el sueño finalmente los venció habría sido una mala idea. Y aunque ahora tenían… algo, porque ninguno de los dos lo había definido aún y le habría encantado dormir abrazada a él, eso solo la arrojaría a algo a lo que aún no estaba lista.

— Te llamare – le prometió odiando tener que irse.

— Está bien detective, ve y salva al mundo.

— Te veré pronto.

Dando un largo sorbo de café y despidiéndose con un último beso Daiki salió del pequeño departamento. Mimi vio la puerta un momento casi deseando que él diera media vuelta y regresara, pero sabía que no sería así.

Todo esto estaba tomando un rumbo que no habría esperado nunca. Estaba feliz por lo que estaba pasando, pero… Aún faltaban seis notas, aun debía darle pistas de quien era la chica de la chistera y aunque ahora sabía que la conocía un poco más y si lo que había descubierto tenía valor suficiente para la noche que habían pasado juntos…

Meimi tomó su último trago de café, y se levantó del taburete lista para darse un baño enfrentar lo que pasara, bueno o malo al menos ahora para siempre tendría ese momento y nadie se lo quitaría.

_Fin 25_

_27/10/19_

_12:50 a.m._

**_26_**

**_Corona_**

_Numero 25: Ruby tiene dos semanas en la veterinaria por una mala infección de piel, la extraño, me da pesar ver su jaula vacía, aunque su veterinario dice que está mejorando y en una semana estará de regreso en casa._

Vale a veces Daiki se sentía de verdad ridículo de no darse cuenta cómo es que ella dejaba este tipo de notas entre sus cosas sin que él lo notara. Había un paquete de semillas de girasol en su mochila, con la nota adherida. El me subterráneo era su mejor apuesta, entre tanta gente si viera acercarse a una pelirroja con un sospechoso paquete de semillas no se daría cuenta. Aunque ella era una autentica maga en ocultarse.

\- Sabes creo que tener novia te hace bien – Lina se sentó sobre su pupitre y le arrebató la bolsa de semillas, tomó un puñado y se la devolvió – te has afeitado esta mañana ¿Verdad? Haneoka se ha quejado de tu eterna barba de tres días.

\- No necesito que nadie me diga que me afeite, no soy un crio.

\- Si usaras la loción que te regale, ganarías puntos.

\- No le gusta.

\- ¡Ha! ¡Gottcha! – Lina aplaudió y gritó a todo el salón - ¡Chicos, Asuka Jr. por fin tiene novia!

Muchos de sus compañeros empezaron a vitorear y aplaudir por la hazaña y Daiki quiso ahorcarlos a todos empezando por la rubia comiéndose su regalo.

\- ¿Dime, puedo tener su número o su dirección? necesito enviarle una corona de flores. Me pondré de **luto** por ella y su perdida soltería – si después de tanto tiempo Asuka estaba tan colado por ella como hacia un par de años, ni loco la iba a dejar escapar.

\- Muy graciosa.

\- Lo averiguare yo sola. Pero Asuka – lo tomó de la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos – has estado años loco por ella, así que se listo y trátala bien, me da la impresión de que Haneoka es de esas chicas con las que solo tienes una oportunidad.

Sin decir mucho más Lina se alejó a su propio lugar mientras el profesor entraba también al aula. Quizá Lina tenía razón, Meimi no merecía que le rompieran el corazón. Esperaba no hacerlo.

_Fin 26_

_27/10/19_

_3:10 a.m._

**_27_**

**_Esqueletos en el armario._**

_Numero 26: En mi familia hay un grande y gordo esqueleto en el armario. Quizá algún día, si la vida es amable te lo contare._

Meimi se quejó y corrió al grifo abriendo la llave y dejando que el agua lavara la pequeña herida, cuando regresó su madre puso una bandita en la herida.

— Esto no es lo mío mamá, no sé por qué insistes.

— Porque ahora que vives sola no dejo de pensar si te la pasaras alimentándote todos los días solo de sopa instantánea y bebiendo café, deberías saber hacer por lo menos una sopa de arroz y verduras saludable. – la madre acarició su abultado estómago y respiró profundo.

— ¿Estas bien?

— Sí, solo ha estado pateando mis riñones toda la mañana. Ayúdame a poner la mesa, ¿Sí?

Meimi recogió la loza de la mesa de sus estantes y empezó a ordenarlos en la mesa.

— Mmmm, mamá, quería contarte algo.

— Dime.

— Estoy saliendo con alguien.

— Oh Meimi, ¿No es muy pronto para estar teniendo citas de nuevo? después de lo que paso con ese ingles me atemoriza que conozcas más extraños.

— No es exactamente un extraño, es un chico que he conocido por mucho tiempo – Meimi sintió sus mejillas calientes, allí iba el sonrojo otra vez.

Meimi sintió sobre ella la inspección atenta de su madre. Con la forma en la que sabía leerla, no entendía cómo es que nunca se había enterado que ella era Saint Tail.

— ¿Cómo ha estado Asuka Jr.? Hace mucho que no se nada de él.

— Está muy bien – no iba a perder el tiempo preguntándole a su madre como sabía que era él – ha conseguido un puesto de detective permanente en la policía y está estudiando la universidad.

— Siempre pensé que era un gran partido, es un muchacho muy capaz y responsable. Supongo yo que sigue en la investigación de Saint Tail.

— Sí.

— Un muchacho muy tenaz sin duda, cualquier otro ya habría abandonado a estas alturas, esa ladrona ha estado por allí por años.

Meimi no supo que responder acomodando los cubiertos sobre servilletas de tela.

— Mamá... Cuándo papá y tú se hicieron novios, ¿Siempre estuviste segura de estar con él? Es decir, tú... Lucifer...

— Oh Dios, que recuerdos – La madre de Meimi apagó la hornalla con el guiso que habían estado preparando y suspiró profundamente – Lo cierto es que la mitad del tiempo en que fuimos amigos yo ya sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Quizá incluso fue amor a primera vista. Tu padre era tan guapo, no es que ya no lo sea, pero en ese entonces tenía un aire inocente y adorable que era difícil de ignorar. Pero lo que yo hacía no era lo correcto y no pensé que hubiera alguien que pudiera entender o justificar mis acciones, probablemente no lo había.

— Papá fue esa persona entonces.

— No. En realidad, no sé si tu padre alguna vez me juzgó. Seguramente así fue, pero...

Con esfuerzo la mujer embarazada alcanzó una se las sillas del comedor y se sentó agotada, Meimi tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado. La mujer alcanzó las manos de su hija con afecto.

— Si me juzgó o no, nunca me lo dijo. Tu padre lo que hizo fue algo mucho más grande. Tu padre me aceptó tal cual era. No le importó si yo era buena o mala, solo me amó, así como era. Su amor fue el que me hizo ver que lo que hizo era incorrecto y me ayudó a corregirlo.

La chica sintió los ojos pesados, no quería llorar, pero...

— Meimi, si algo debes buscar en el amor es que este se te de puramente, un amor verdadero no juzga, no envanece, no se goza de la desgracia del otro, el amor verdadero se entrega sin reservas.

— Ojalá encuentre esa persona para mí – Meimi talló un momento sus mejillas sintiendo dolor en el dedo que se había cortado y eso la distrajo — gracias mama.

— Pero cariño, si tú realmente estás enamorada de Asuka Jr. y creo que es así, debes plantearte muy seriamente decirle que eres Saint Tail, si se entera por sí mismo antes no creo que reaccione muy bien.

Meimi vio a su madre con ojos enormes. Sin saber que decir. Al mismo tiempo que su padre entraba estornudando a la cocina.

_Fin 27_

_29/10/19_

_12:29 a.m._

**_28_**

**_Abandono_**

_Numero 27: __Hubo algo importante que aprendí de mi misma al ponerme el sombrero de mago. Quizá puedas pensar que es un comentario vanidoso pero, me he dado cuenta que hay pocas cosas que no pueda lograr si lo intento... Aunque claro, siempre hay cosas que estarán fuera de mis manos y de mi control._

_Solo tres más Asuka jr. empieza a ser amarga la idea de decir adiós._

Meimi estaba sentada en la azotea de su edificio de 15 pisos, el frio de los últimos días de Octubre no era tan incomodo como parecía, pero la idea de haber subido con un café no parecía tan mala en ese momento.

Saint Tail había llegado de nuevo hasta las puertas de la casa de los Asuka. Daiki y su padre habían estado abajo cenando un par de comidas congeladas discutiendo algo con soltura, no se había detenido a averiguar que era. Mientras menos cosas supiera Saint Tail en las que Meimi pudiera ser indiscreta era mejor. Subió a su recamara y la observo por un momento, la mayor parte de las cosas eran tal y como habían sido al menos tres años atrás, pero Daiki había sido maduro incluso cuando tenía solo catorce años, lo único que le había dado algo de identidad infantil a la habitación habían sido un par de posters de beisbol que ya no estaban allí.

Fue hasta donde su buro y vio allí algunas cosas de aseo básicas, ninguna cosa demasiado costosa. En esos días habían estado allí más de una vez pero no se había detenido a observar siempre entro y salió a toda velocidad, pero esta vez...

Tomó su desodorante corporal que no tenía ningún olor, una crema corporal en la misma situación, no era extraño en realidad, Daiki siempre había tenido un aroma simple, su propio aroma sin enmascarar, pero quizá un pequeño acento de madera, algo profundo que acentuara un aroma limpio y joven como el suyo. Dejó la nota bajo un frasco de colonia que, si era de su gusto e imagino el aroma sobre su piel, un escalofrió la recorrió.

¿Qué pasaría si se quedaba allí? ¿Qué pasaría si se sentaba en su cama y esperaba a que el subiera de su cena? ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar si se arrojaba con abandono a lo que deseaba? Deseaba quedarse allí, deseaba tirar la toalla finalmente y dejar que todo siguiera su curso para que se quedara con ella o para que la arrojara a los lobos, pero casi un mes de pistas que parecían no llevar a ningún lado al detective la estaban agotando anímicamente.

Pero pasados algunos minutos escucho un auto marcharse de la cochera. Asomándose por la ventana puedo ver como se iba el detective Asuka. Después de poco tiempo pudo escuchar como sus pasos sonaban por las escaleras y como avanzaba sin prisa a su habitación, por un momento se quedo de pie en medio de la misma. La indecisión le llenaba el pecho.

"Escógeme, por favor" Pero cuando el pomo de la puerta empezó a girar casi como si fuera en piloto automático salió de la habitación por la ventana.

Y ahora estaba allí en lo alto de su edificio dejando que el viento frio le golpeara la cara y sintiendo como las lagrimas le helaban las mejillas.

Solo faltaban tres notas y Daiki no había dado indicación de que hubiera descubierto nada. Era tan difícil realmente sumar dos más dos. Si no lo lograba, ella podría mirarlo a los ojos y no decir nada. ¡Dios! Odiaba que siempre todo terminara de esa manera, solo sintiendo como su corazón se estrujaba sin poder hacer nada.

Tres días más, tres días y quizá lo más sabio seria decirle a Daiki que había sido una mala idea empezar a citarse y se alejaría de su camino... quizá.

_Fin 28_

_31/10/19_

_10:43 p.m._

**_29_**

**_Lápiz Labial_**

_Numero 28: La cosa que más extrañare de ti será la forma en la que me miras, nada en el mundo se compara con la forma en que parece que no pudieras parar de mirarme, me pregunto si alguna vez sentiré algo así de nuevo._

No era fácil salir con una chica como Meimi. Todo mundo la notaba, ahora que tenía un vestido verde entallado pero casual junto a deportivas, simplemente llamaba la atención de cada chico en la cafetería. Ella ni siquiera lo intentaba solo entro al lugar buscando a su cita con los ojos, su largo cabello ondulado y el único maquillaje que llevaba, un lápiz labial rojo, robaba la atención de chicos y algunas chicas también.

Sí, eso también se lo robaba.

La chica de ojos azules finalmente encontró al joven detective y fue hasta él.

— Lo siento, no pude regresar a casa a cambiarme.

— Así que ¿Esta es la Meimi sin arreglarse? no es muy distinta de la Meimi recién levantada sin tomar café.

— ¡Callate!

— Solo una cosa...

Daiki rodeó a la chica por la cintura y besó sus labios, de una forma en la que nunca lo había hecho, el aroma delicioso de la nueva colonia que usaba diluida en él, la beso por tanto rato que todo mundo tendría que estarlos viendo, era escandaloso, era divertido.

— Daiki...

— Luces mejor sin lápiz labial, te lo juro.

— Creo que voy a creerte.

— Créeme, puedes confiar en mí.

Meimi lo miro con significado y Daiki por fin pudo entenderlo, sus ojos estaban casi desesperadamente suplicando que fuera verdad, que pudiera confiar en él.

Tendría que probárselo.

_Fin 29_

_01/11/19_

_12:44 a.m._

**30**

**Yuki no Hana**

**_kotoshi saisho no yuki no hana wo futari yorisotte_**

**_nagamete iru kono toki ni shiawase ga afuredasu_**

**_amae toka yowasa ja nai tada kimi to zutto_**

**_kono mama issho ni itai sunao ni sou omoeru_**

_Cuando nos acurruquemos juntos viendo la primera nevada del año, en ese momento la felicidad empieza a florecer en mi, no estoy siendo mimada o débil, lo único que quiero es estar contigo, siento esto desde el fondo de mi corazón_.

— ¿Es muy extraño no lo crees?

Ambos chicos miraron por la puerta del pequeño departamento con tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos, la ventana del minúsculo departamento era demasiado pequeña para mirar.

Nevaba. Aún faltaba por lo menos un mes para la primera nevada de la estación, pero allí estaba, una nieve un poco gris pues al ser la primera era la encargada de barrer la polución del aire. Aun cuando no era aquella nieve tan blanca que parecía cegar solo de verla, era realmente linda de ver.

— Ha sido un año lleno de sorpresas sin duda.

Meimi miró de nuevo al chico que tomaba chocolate con ella y deseó desesperadamente solo acurrucarse a su lado y abrazarlo mientras la nieve caía se contuvo. Era la tercera noche que se quedaba a dormir allí, pero realmente no le importaba, esta noche no la había pasado en el sillón, tercamente se había hecho espacio en el pequeño colchón y aunque habían estado apretados e incómodos, había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida. La primera que podía experimentar lo que era dormir con el calor de alguien rodeándola y había sido… mágico.

— Creo que deberíamos vivir juntos – soltó como una broma la pelirroja – últimamente pasas tanto tiempo en mi departamento que me estoy planteando al menos comprar una cama más grande.

— Mi espalda lo agradecería – los ojos verdes del detective la miraron con simpatía. Brillaban como cristal templado – supongo que si juntáramos los dos lo de una renta podríamos rentar un lugar más grande.

— No lo decía en serio – aclaró la chica, por la forma tan relajada que lo había dicho era como si Daiki de verdad se lo estuviera planteando.

— He estado dándole vueltas a eso últimamente. Papá no pasa tanto tiempo en casa, pero igual me gusta la idea de la independencia. No tener que darle cuentas de la hora en que entro o salgo o a donde voy, pero supongo que sabes de lo que hablo.

— No salí de mi casa para ser una rebelde sin causa Asuka Jr., lo hice porque mis padres pronto necesitaran el espacio extra.

— Igual no debía ser fácil cuando las misiones terminaban hasta la media noche. Por muy discreta que fueras.

Meimi sintió un escalofrió helado que nada tenía que ver con la **nieve** que caía afuera. Aferró la taza vacía en sus manos como si fuera un salvavidas sin saber que decir.

— Y… — Daiki la miró con la misma bondad que le llenaba los ojos y el alma todos los días — ¿Cuál era la numero veintinueve?

— Primero dime desde cual lo sabes.

— Me gustaría poder decir que lo supe desde la primera, pero en realidad fue claro hasta la nota numero veintiuno. Eran demasiadas coincidencias que me negaba a creer.

— ¿Por qué? Tan imposible te parece la idea.

— Más bien, me avergüenza admitir que estaba tan ciego para no notarlo. Desde que la conocí puso mi mundo de cabeza, estaba completamente obsesionado con ella y aun así nunca me di cuenta que la tenía delante de mis narices.

— Y… ¿Qué sigue?

— Primero la numero veintinueve.

Meimi fue hasta la cocina y abrió una de sus gavetas, allí recuperó un pequeño talismán de templo, uno de esos que consigues en año nuevo, le había augurado un año lleno de cambios y le predecía que uno de sus sueños más anhelados se haría real. Se lo tendió al detective que leyó primero la pequeña nota que lo acompañaba.

_Numero 29: Nunca había estado tan feliz y tan triste al mismo tiempo. Un anhelado sueño se cumple para mí, pero aun así mañana perderé a mi mejor amiga y… quizá también te estoy perdiendo a ti._

_Mañana es nuestra última oportunidad._

— Pensaba dejarlo colgado en una rama del árbol junto a tu ventana, sabía que cuando no vieras la nota en ningún lado la buscarías y la encontrarías.

— ¿Cuál era el sueño?

— Si no puedes verlo aún no voy a decírtelo. Ahora respóndeme por favor.

— Realmente vas a detenerte. Ahora que Seira ya no puede ayudarte.

— Seira no…

— ¿Vas a detenerte?

— Sí. Todo debe terminar nos guste o no y esto llegó a su fin.

— Supongo entonces que Saint Tail solo desaparecerá del mapa sin que podamos hacer nada.

— Pero…

— Tu abogado llego hace un par de días a la comisaria a poner un amparo para "quien resultara responsable" – Meimi lo miró muy sorprendida, no tenía idea de eso — Desde que le regresaste sus escrituras está muy agradecido contigo. Habló con tus denunciantes y retiraron los cargos. Legalmente no puedo hacer nada ahora.

Meimi sintió lagrimas frías correrle las mejillas y el chico enseguida las secó con su pulgar. Quería soltarse a llorar de puro alivio, pero su pecho estaba tan lleno de alegría que no quería dejar ir nada de ella ni siquiera en lágrimas.

— Ahora, que si insistes en ponerte de nuevo la chistera y correr por los tejados, aunque este enamorado de ti no creo poder detenerme de atraparte.

— Como si pudieras alcanzarme.

— No me retes, Saint Tail.

Y Meimi lloró, porque había esperado por años que Daiki la mirara, la llamara así y que todo estuviera bien. Daiki atrajo a la chica contra su pecho y la dejó sollozando allí.

Todo estaba bien.

**_kono machi ni furitsumotteku masshiro na yuki no hana_**

**_futari no mune ni sotto omoide wo egaku yo_**

**_kore kara mo kimi to zutto_**

_Blancos y puros copos de nieve cayendo sobre la ciudad, en nuestros corazones, lentamente dibujamos nuestros sentimientos estaré contigo, desde este momento... para siempre._

_Fin 30_

_01/11/19_

_11:37 p.m._

**_31_**

**_Llanto_**

_Numero 30: Tan solo, quédate conmigo._

— ¡Apresúrate, apresúrate!

— Deja de correr, estamos a tiempo.

Pero la chica no le hizo caso, corrió en medio de la gente sin esperar al joven detective hasta llegar a la puerta número tres del aeropuerto, Casi sintió como los vellos del cuerpo se le ponían en punta cuando vio un par de hábitos de religiosa.

— Te dije que estábamos a tiempo, además los vuelos siempre se retrasan con las nevadas.

Pero Meimi no lo estaba escuchando, cuando por fin pudo distinguir los dulces ojos violetas de su mejor amiga simplemente aparto lo que hubiera a su paso y fue hasta ella para rodearla con sus brazos, la joven monja hizo lo mismo.

— Hermana Seira, te he extrañado tantísimo – La joven pelirroja no pudo evitar que **llanto** le llenara las mejillas.

— Yo también te he echado mucho de menos, querida amiga – Seira también tenía las mejillas húmedas con un par de lágrimas – pero estoy de regreso en casa.

— Hay tanto que deseo contarte, han pasado tantas cosas estos tres años que no has estado en Seika.

— Bienvenida a casa, hermana Seira – Saludo Daiki que finalmente las había alcanzado – te hemos echado mucho de menos.

— Muchas gracias, Asuka Jr.

— Nadie más que Meimi, he tenido que escuchar por tres años casi todos los días su preocupación por ti, sospecho que se preocupa más por ti que por mí.

— Por supuesto, Seira es una chica inocente y dulce y tú eres un imprudente.

— Vez lo que te digo.

— Eres mala Meimi. Después de tres años viviendo juntos deberían pensar muy seriamente casarse, vivir solo así no es muy cristiano Meimi.

— El me hizo esperar por 4 años hermana Seira, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es devolverle la misma cortesía.

— Yo no sabía que me estabas esperando. – se defendió el detective que tenía esos mismos tres años pidiéndole matrimonio sin resultado.

— Vamos hermana Seira, te llevare al convento pero quiza nos extraviemos en el camino.

Rodeándola con su brazo Meimi se dirigió a la salida con su mejor amiga. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero lo único que había estado esperando es que su querida amiga estuviera de regreso para ese momento.

_**Fin**_

_02/11/19_

_2:17 a.m._

_Nota de autor: ¿Llegaste hasta aqui? permiteme platicarte. esta historia es algo que escribi para un reto de un drabble por dia (aunque casi siempre hice tres por falta de tiempo) durante el mes de octubre Fictober ¿Les suena? por ello quiza los capitulos suenan algo apresurados pero al empezar el reto sabia que tenia que ser saint tail pues hace mucho que no hacia nada de ellos y los extrañaba. una vez concluido el reto lo traje a mi pequeña casa en ff que sera mi plataforma favorita siempre, todo en un cap... porque soy muy perezosa para subir 31 diferentes xD _

_Espero lo __disfruten_

_Tata_

_Mimi chan_


End file.
